The Education of Sookie Stackhouse
by Greenabsinthia
Summary: An A/H one shot. Sookie gets an opportunity she can't resist. It's rated M for a reason - lots and lots of lemony goodness. The genre selection is a bit off, but the story has a bit of both.
1. The Education of Sookie Stackhouse

_A/N: So this is my first ever nookie. The delectable Indigobuni decided to give the girls on the __Northman's All You Can Eat Buffet__ thread a class in sexual tension and nookie writing. Whoever wanted to enter had to write an essay on two people pleasuring each other with their fingers, lips, tongue and/or a vibrator. I've never written nookie before, so I thought it would be a good writing exercise. _

_It's an A/H, OOC story with our favourite fictional couple and much, much more._

_Please leave me a review and let me know what you think._

_Lastly, I would like to thank all of the lovely ladies on the thread for all their kind words and encouragement. _

**The Education of Sookie Stackhouse**

I had no clue what I had gotten myself into; the idea of going to a swinger club seemed daunting, but at the same time it was, oddly enough, intriguing. My friends Amelia and Pam had suggested we do something 'different' for our usual Saturday night out on the town, but never in a million years had I expected something like this. I am no virgin, but I am rather conservative when it comes to sex. Of course, I had voiced my concerns about their little game, but somehow they had convinced me to go – I could always leave, so they told me.

So there I was, ready to go forth on the most intriguing and terrifying adventure I was likely to ever experience in my life.

Pam and Amelia had told me the dress code was sexy lingerie, so I decided to wear the lavender coloured La Perla baby doll negligee the girls had given me for my birthday. I had no idea where or when I'd ever wear it, but this seemed like perfect opportunity. I left my hair loose and only applied a little make up so I didn't look like a fresh-off-the-farm kind of girl. Pam and Amelia were also wearing La Perla – Pam wore one of the new Black Label 1920s style lacy bra, panty, garter and stockings sets, her long, straight blonde hair done up in an elaborate flapper do. Amelia wore an ivory lace bustier with matching thong, yet she had decided to stay with her normal hairdo.

"No need to go over the top, when you're going to end up with sex hair at the end of the night." She told me in a fit of giggles.

We arrived at the club just after ten o'clock. It looked like any other club on the outside, but the inside was an entirely different story. A girl took our coats at the door and we descended down a long spiral staircase, which lead into a club-like area. I bet you'd never expect to see king-sized, silk-covered beds with naked people on top of them in an ordinary club. I gasped at the sight of it. At the same moment Amelia's boyfriend, Tray, walked over to us.

Okay I'd seen enough of this place and made to leave. Tray noticed my discomfort, he told me that it was a completely natural reaction and that whatever happened here tonight stayed here. With that said, he guided Amelia away. I was stunned to say the least. I had no idea this was a place the two of them went to regularly.

I must have zoned out for a minute and was brought back by Pam's slightly worried voice. "Sookie? Sookie, are you alright? You don't have to stay you know, there's nothing to prove."

Carpe Diem, that's what they say, right?

"I'm all right Pam. What the hell, you only live once. However…I'm going to need a drink and I'm not promising to participate in anything, okay?"

"That's my girl, Sookie. And don't worry, a lot of people come here just to practice voyeurism. Let's get you a drink."

She led me over to the bar, where a tall exotic looking bartender took our orders. I had a gin and tonic and Pam had champagne. We were chit-chatting for a while, but I'm sure there were more interesting things Pam wanted to do tonight, though not with me. Pam only entertains other women, which is cool, but she knows I don't swing (no pun intended) that way. Pam was trying to put me at lease by telling me about the history of the swinger movement, when we were interrupted by a deep sultry voice.

"Pamela, I'm glad you could join us tonight. I heard Thalia was looking for you."

I looked up to see who our intruder was, and I swear to the Almighty the man was the incarnation of a Nordic god. Tall, long blonde hair, smouldering ice blue eyes and a body that would make nuns weep from joy. He was wearing only a pair of dark blue silk pyjama pants, which left very little to the imagination.

Are you familiar with the term 'like a deer caught in the headlights'? Well I'm sure that was me at that point. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and it seemed he caught my little indiscretion. If I was the deer then he was certainly a predator of the forest ready to devour me. His eyes alone could have been the death of me. The way he looked at me sent jolts of electricity through my body straight to my, now hot and wet, core.

As if he could smell my arousal, he licked his lips and then gave me a devious sexy smile. I'm sure my face and body turned every shade of red by now from embarrassment. He was killing me slowly.

Having noticed our little exchange, Pam cleared her throat to get our attention. "Eric, I would like you to meet my friend Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this gentleman is Eric Northman - the owner of this establishment."

"A pleasure Miss Stackhouse," he said as he took my right hand and kissed it softly.

_Kill me now! Take me now! Anything, just do it! _I was lost. How do you respond to a gesture like that? My Gran did not raise me to be impolite.

"It's Sookie, just Sookie. Nice to meet you." _Just Sookie? For the love of…get yourself together Sookie._ My heart was pounding so hard I'm sure everybody in the club heard it.

Ever the observing person Pam, yet again, noticed my demeanour and felt the need to elaborate on my appearance at the club.

"Eric, this is Sookie's first time at the club. I've been trying to educate her on the history of our movement."

I wasn't about to let her get the better of me and embarrass me more than I already was, so I decided to take things into my own hands.

"Yes, that's right – it's all rather fascinating." My so-called confidence apparently didn't show itself in my statement.

Eric raised an eyebrow and let out the loudest, most devious laugh I've ever heard; it was almost a roar and God it was sexy. Pam joined in, gently nudged my leg and gave me a wink.

"Well, I'm going to go find Thalia," she said. "Eric, maybe you could add to our Sookie's education and show her around your club?" Then she left me. _Way to go Pamela, just leave your friend with a stranger! Traitor! _

Eric gently put a hand on the small of my back, motioning me to come with him by adding a little pressure. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. Before he had joined Pam and me, I had made up my mind to just stay at the bar for the duration of the night, but now I was seriously questioning my decision. _Oh to hell with it, carpe diem._

I slid off the bar stool and followed him. Never once did Eric remove his hand from my back as we walked through the main club area. Not knowing what I was going to see, I kept my eyes on the floor. The noises alone were enough to make me blush even more.

"Of course you've seen our main lounge area, let me show you the rest of our facilities. We have a lot to offer and cater to most people's fantasies." He sounded very business like, and had it not been for the fact that he stopped and turned me towards him, I would have thought he was some kind of salesman. He put a finger under my chin and lightly lifted my face so my eyes met his.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Sookie. This is simply human nature in its undiluted form. People come here to have fun, have an adventure and even to push their boundaries to some extent. But you need to know there is no right or wrong here. The only things that matter here are mutual consent and respect. You do not have to participate in anything, you've already opened your mind by coming here tonight, now embrace it and see this for what it is – _pleasure_."

His gaze and words made my body ache. It had been almost a year since I'd broken up with my boyfriend, Bill. Let's just say we didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things and leave it at that. It had also been almost a year since I'd been with a man, but I just couldn't wrap my head around having sex with a total stranger. One part of me wanted to run, the other part wanted to know more.

"I – I….lead the way Mr. Northman." The latter part won.

He led me through a dimly lit corridor with numerous rooms on one side, their door openings only covered with a dark curtain. The sounds coming from the rooms sounded slightly muffled, and I looked at Eric with an inquisitive look.

"Video rooms…" was all he said and then continued to lead me down the corridor.

Further down the corridor on the opposite side of the video rooms there was a row of holes in the wall. I was pretty sure I knew what they were for, so I didn't ask. At the end of the passage there was a spiral staircase leading down to a basement. Eric took my hand and took one step down the stairs, but stopped when he felt I wasn't following.

"Umm, what's down there?" I said, feeling the tension of the unexpected building up inside of me.

"That my dear is the dungeon. It's a special room where our members live out their bondage, S&M and spanking fantasies." His eyes were fixed intensely on me, waiting for me to respond or make a simple gesture of acceptance or disapproval.

"I think I'll pass, if that's alright?" I tried to smile, but failed and averted my eyes so I wouldn't look at him. He took a step towards me and cupped my face in his large hands.

"Sookie, just say no to whatever you aren't comfortable with; nobody is going to push you. This is all about you and what you want."

He took my hand and continued down another passage, which led into a large room. The room was breathtaking, like something of out a 1001 Nights fairytale. The room was clad in vibrant shades of red and gold and in the middle of it there was an enormous round bed, obviously made for more than one couple. There was only one couple occupying it though – Pam and another girl, Thalia I assumed – but aside from them, Eric and I were the only two other people in the room. I gasped at the sight of them, but my mind was distracted by the sound of a door closing.

Eric came up behind me and put his arm around my waist; gently pulling me against him, sweeping my hair to one side with his other hand and resting his chin on my shoulder. I tensed from his touch, not knowing what to do with myself, and focused my eyes in the floor.

"Sookie relax, when that door is closed it means nobody is allowed to enter." He whispered.

"Look at them, Sookie. There is nothing embarrassing about people enjoying each other, no matter what gender they are." His voice was low and hoarse – I could feel his growing erection pressing against my back. I sighed and lifted my gaze to take in the scene unfolding before me.

Thalia was laying on her back, her legs slightly parted and her arms stretched above her head. She was blindfolded. Pam was on top of her, resting her weight on both her arms, one leg between Thalia's lightly pressing against her core, the other leg draped over Thalia's left leg. Both women were moving in unison like gentle waves on an ocean. Soft whispers and moans were coming from both of them.

Pam lowered her head to Thalia's, placing supple kisses on her lips, then moving them down her jaw and nuzzling her neck for a brief moment, only to move further down her body. Pam reached Thalia's breasts, slowly taking one nipple in her mouth, while caressing the other one with her hand. The effect was staggering – Thalia let out a slight scream and arched her back against Pam. Pam switched to the other nipple and received the same response as before.

Seeing the reaction from such tender touches took my breath away. For some strange reason I wanted Eric closer, so I pressed my body to his, which earner me a low growl from him.

Pam continued placing kisses down Thalia's body, eventually reaching her mound. Pam made to rest between the woman's legs, tenderly nudging them further apart. Thalia's breathing was starting to get more erratic as Pam licked her way up the woman's thigh, pausing briefly as she reached her centre.

I couldn't clearly see what she was doing, but from Thalia's moans and cries it seemed quite pleasurable. At some point Pam reached out beside her and found a small phallic looking device – a small purple vibrator. She placed it at Thalia's opening and gentle slid it inside her, making long slow thrusts with her hand.

Thalia's body was beginning to tense and tremble from Pam's skilful hand and tongue. Suddenly Thalia's entire body rose from the bed, screaming like a banshee. Pam quickly rose up from her position, grabbing Thalia around the waist and slowly rocking her back and forth, while kissing her deeply.

Thalia whimpered softly as Pam eased the vibrator out of her. Both of them collapsed back on the bed, feverishly embracing each other. Pam removed Thalia's blindfold and placed a kiss on her eyelids. I heard her whisper a "thank you" to Thalia.

My mind was racing; my breathing out of control. I had possibly just witnessed the most erotic thing in the world and I had no idea how to handle the situation. An almost a panicky sensation was flowing through my body. Eric felt my uneasiness and place comforting kisses on my exposed shoulder. I whimpered at his touch.

"Sshh it's alright, it's alright Sookie. The female orgasm is a very powerful and beautiful thing. What you just saw was a woman trusting another person enough to let that person explore her body and give her a very compelling release. It was beautiful and pure Sookie, but I think you know that." His words calmed me enough to get my breathing under control.

"Are you ready to let somebody explore your body, Sookie?" he whispered against my ear.

I turned my body enough so I could look at him, and then faintly nodded my head in approval. He picked me up in his arms and carried me out of the room.

The thoughts in my head were spiralling like a whirlpool. I didn't know where he was taking me. The club seemed like an endless labyrinth of corridors, secret rooms and spiral staircases. I had no idea the club was so big. Initially I thought it was the main lounge area, a few adjoining rooms and the dungeon, but it was larger than life.

After ascending a staircase marked 'Private' we finally reached our destination. Still carrying me, he opened a huge set of oak double doors, which led into an office area, but he continued through the room into a bedroom.

The room was small and dimly lit; the walls adorned in jade green wallpaper and were dominated by a large oak bed with a bedspread in the same colour as the walls. The wall opposite the bed was covered in one large full-length mirror. Eric carried me over to the bed, gently placing me in the middle of it. He paused for a minute to take me in – the sight of him made me shiver. He crawled on to the bed, lying next to me on his side. He placed his left hand on my stomach, rubbing small circles, while his eyes were concentrating on mine. I started to move with the touch of his hand.

Slowly he began to undress me – the feel of the silk negligee sliding up my body made my skin feel like it was charged with electricity. Once the negligee was off, Eric placed his hand back on my stomach and resumed rubbing circles over it, with each motion he moved his hand closer to my panties.

He slid his hand into the waistband and unhurriedly pulled my panties off me. Normally I would have tried to cover myself up or crawled under the covers, but the whole situation was so erotic, so sensual, it left me speechless. I had no reason to trust him, but there was something in his eyes that made me want more. I wanted him to show me this world of pleasure I knew so little about. I closed my eyes and just let my body feel.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Sookie. I want you to keep looking at me. Will you do that for me?" Surprised to hear his voice, I simply nodded.

"Good. If you at any point want to stop or if I do something you don't agree with, you must promise that you will tell me." The look in my eyes was assurance enough for him that I would comply with his wishes.

He smiled…._hmm sweetly?_ He bent down to kiss me on the lips. He cupped my face and slowly slid his hand down my body, stopping at my breasts – massaging them, flicking a finger over my hard nipples and squeezing them a little. I gasped and arched my back. After a while he continued his journey down my body, stopping at my mound.

"Spread your legs for me, Lover." He whispered.

He slid a single finger between my folds and started to caress me. Moving his finger up a little, to play with my nub. Without thinking I bucked my hips to meet his movements.

"You must tell me when you're about to cum."

My breathing was erratic and I couldn't form a single word if I tried, so I nodded again – it seemed to be my only form of communication other than my body's response to his fingers.

He continued rubbing my nub in slow circular motions. My release was coming closer and I let out a deep moan to tell him I was close. He understood my signal and moved his hand away from my centre, returning it to its previous position on my stomach, rubbing circles again. My body was slowly calming down and I moved my hands to his pants as to take them off and reciprocate. He took my hands in his and brought them to his mouth, placing a kiss on each finger.

"No, this is about you. Please allow me to give this to you."

He placed my hands back on the bed and continued his calming gesture. Slowly he let his hand travel down between my legs and resumed his caresses, but this time he slid a finger inside me while rubbing my nub with his thumb.

"Mmm…so wet…so tight. Tell me again Sookie." He purred.

He curled his finger inside me and found my most sensitive spot. My body jerked and he pulled his finger out of me. Instead of going back to his previous act of caressing my stomach, he lifted my upper body and moved behind me, so I was situated between his legs with my back against his chest. He then moved us to the edge of the bed so we were sitting in front of the mirror. He spread my legs, so they were draped over each of his.

With one hand he cupped my breasts, massaging them and pinching my nipples. The other hand he placed between my legs, this time sliding two fingers inside of my wet core, thrusting harder and deeper with each stroke.

My body was moving on its own accord, I couldn't do anything but try to control my breathing so I wouldn't pass out, which was almost impossible at this point. He took one of my hands and brought it between my legs, guiding it to my nub. He was plunging in and out of me with his fingers and together we were massaging my clit. I caught his eyes in the mirror – like mine they were on fire – it was so intense I couldn't keep looking at him.

"Sookie, look at us! Look at yourself! See how beautiful you are when you cum!"

His voice was commanding but soothing. I couldn't hold it together anymore. I felt my walls clenching together around his fingers, yet he didn't pull out of me this time, he only increased his rhythm, bring me to such a violent orgasm that I couldn't help screaming and crying.

He pulled out of me, placed us back on the bed and pulled me tightly to his chest. Tears kept streaming down my face, but they were tears of joy, and I smiled at him.

"Now do you see how beautiful it is? How beautiful you are? You are a goddess! Thank you, my Lover."

I had heard Pam thank Thalia earlier that night, but it wasn't until now I knew what it meant. Giving me this gift was an honour to him, as it was an honour to Pam. Yet I am the one who is honoured that he would show me this side of myself I never knew existed.


	2. Revelations: A Self study of the Fema

_A/N: I decided to turn The Education of Sookie Stackhouse into an on-going fic. So tell me what you thing – I hope you like it._

_Ms. Harris owns everything, I just play dirty wicked games with the characters._

***

**2. Revelations: A Self-study of the Female Body**

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe…you've done this before, you can do it again._

I sat in my car outside the club, trying to build up enough courage to actually go inside. My knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel too tightly.

The last few days had been an array of blurry visions – what happens in the club, stays at the club. In the physical sense that was easy, but psychologically, well that was an entirely different matter. I couldn't focus at work; flashes of two women having sex constantly bombarded my mind. It wasn't Pam and Thalia. I never saw the women's faces, only their mouths and eyes; their true identities never revealed to me.

Feather light fingers trailed down a Venus-like body; caressing, teasing, exploring. Lips mimicked the fingers and the sounds…_the sounds_…sweet nothings whispered so low only the two of them could hear it; moans echoing in response.

Before the night at the club, I never thought watching two women having sex would make my body respond in that way. However, there I was in my little office cubicle, shifting uncomfortably in my chair, trying to make the throbbing between my legs go away. I failed miserably. The whole situation got the better of me and I slammed my laptop shut, grabbed my things and ran out of the office, telling my boss I'd be working from home for the rest of the day as I passed him in the hall. Luckily for me, my boss allowed us the freedom to work wherever we wanted, as long as we got the job done.

When I got home, I threw my stuff on the kitchen counter, put my iPod in the dock and turned the volume up high. I needed some stress relief.

Hail Mary,  
Full of Grace,  
The Lord is with thee.  
Blessed art thou among women,  
and blessed is the fruit  
of thy womb, Jesus.  
Holy Mary,  
Mother of God,  
pray for us sinners now,  
and at the hour of death.

Amen.

_Great! Just Great! Thanks Gran for that not so subtle knock on the head with a sledge hammer! _

My Gran had taken me in and raised me from the age of 7 after my parents died. She'd passed about a year ago and I like to think she sometimes sends me a little nudge to let me know she's still keeping an eye on me. She was very loving and open-minded, but also a devout Catholic and that message came across clearly in the form of Chumbawamba's "Mary Mary".

No virgin me  
For I have sinned  
I sold my soul  
For sex and gin  
Go call a priest  
All meek and mild  
And tell him, "Mary  
Is no more a child."  
It's raining stones  
It's raining bile  
From the luxury  
Of your denial  
So I don't deny  
I don't make do  
I'll press alarms  
Place bets on truth

"Okay, that's it," I said out loud to myself. The words of one of my favourite songs kept taunting me. I pressed forward to the next song, "Gramarye" by Remy Zero…_nope that won't do_…Next was ___Björk; I quickly skipped to the next song because if there's one singer I can't stand it's her. David Bowie "The Pretty Things are Going to Hell"…__Great, thanks again Gran!____ I decided to put it on shuffle instead, hoping it would come up with a less aggravating result. _

___Arabic sounding music filled the room; I started swaying my hips to the beat of a seductive drum and then the lyrics hit me…_

Recollect me darling raise me to your lips  
Two undernourished egos four rotating hips  
Hold on to me tightly I'm a sliding scale  
Can't endure then you can inhale  
Clearly  
Out of body experience interferes  
And dreams of flying I fit nearly  
Surrounds me though I get lonely  
Slowly

"OH HELL NO!"

I turned off the music and went out onto my balcony. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. The noise of the busy late lunch traffic of downtown Shreveport did nothing to sooth my nerves..._pull yourself together Sookie! Deep breaths!_...I thought, mentally trying to put myself to rights didn't help one bit.

I went back inside to make myself a calming cup of chamomile tea and flopped down on my couch with the latest issue of InTrend Magazine. Flipping through the pages I stopped at the lingerie section – Damaris' new collection featured an American western style theme, complete with black lace and tassels..._hmm interesting, not my style though_. There was an article on the evolution of the negligee, with a 10 page spread of assorted negligees, including _MY _La Perla baby doll..._give me a break! Please!_

I threw the magazine across to room, almost hitting my poor cat Tina, who had apparently decided to come out of hiding. I walked over to her, wanting to cuddle her to make up for my little fit, but she retreated to her basket under the stairs leading up to my bedroom. I could hardly blame her for her lack of wanting to deal with me; instead I poured her a bowl of kitty milk and hoped she'd accept my peace offering.

This was turning out to be a day from hell. I wasn't functioning during the day and didn't sleep at night. Maybe I could catch a few hours now. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I did, but I needed to do something before I ended up being committed to the insane asylum or put into a medically induced coma.

I went upstairs to my bedroom. The sun had been facing the windows of the room all day, warming it up so it seemed almost like a sauna. The A/C broke the week before, so I had to resort to table fans. Not bothering with PJs, I slumped down on my comfy bed only dressed in my underwear. I might know how to dress up for special occasions, but on a day to day basis I'm all about comfort ergo cotton boybriefs and cotton bras.

Tossing and turning for a while before I found a comfortable spot. I drifted off, but still conscious. The light breeze from the fans floated across my body, making me shiver. The contrast between my warm body and cool air made my skin hum. I let my mind float; cool fingers caressing my body – trailing up my legs, tickling my thighs. Reaching my hips, the fingers were replaced by cold teasing lips; nibbling and placing soft kisses from hip to hip. My body was writhing under the imaginary touch of my dexterous phantom lover; the wetness between my legs was unbearable. A skilful tongue left a damp path up my abdomen, lightly blowing cold wind over the path. I was clutching the sheets at both my sides; laboriously trying to steady my body, but to no avail. I let out a small cry when my lover's mouth encircled one of my bra clad nipples, lightly biting. It all felt so real – I wanted to see, to know it was real. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of piercing ice blue eyes staring back at me..._what the hell?!_...I jerked up from the bed, frantically looking around the room, but nobody was there. I was all alone.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

I ran down the stairs, painfully aware of the throbbing between my legs. Tina was happily lapping up the milk I had left for her, but was once again disturbed by my abrupt behaviour and retreated to her to her basket. I turned on my ancient laptop. Waiting for it to boot, I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall..._only 5 pm_...I sighed deeply. This was whole situation was completely out of control and I'd be damned if I'd let it take over my life. Opening the internet browser I quickly found the club's website. It was only Wednesday so I wasn't sure if the club would be open or not – it was, but it didn't open until 9 pm. That left me at least four hours to kill.

I picked up the phone and called my friend Dawn at The Eldorado Resort and Casino, she worked at their spa. I hoped she might be able to squeeze me in for a little pampering. Luckily, Dawn said they had just had a last minute cancellation, but I needed to be there within an hour. I ran back upstairs for a quick shower and put on my yoga sweat suit.

I arrived at the spa with 10 minutes to spare. Dawn eyed me suspiciously; I was so wound up and tense – apparently it showed.

"Hi Sookie, what's got you all bothered like that?" She asked apprehensively.

Normally I was carefree and chipper, but the last few days I acted like the bitch from hell – lashing out at everybody that got in my way..._talk about being frustrated_.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just a bit stressed out that's all." I'm a horrible, horrible liar and Dawn knew that all too well.

"Uh huh sure girl. Well if you're stressed out, maybe we should give you a deep tissue body massage and an express facial treatment?"

"Sure, sounds great, but do you think we have time for a bikini wax as well?"

"No problem at all. Let's get started, shall we?" She said gesturing me to follow her.

By my calculations this little spur-of-the-moment pampering would cost me $200, but I didn't care. Dammit, I needed to relax and most of all I needed to kill some time. The whole session would take about two hours, which left me plenty of time to get home, have some dinner and get dressed..._oh shoot dressed – there's a dress code at the club – cotton is definitely out of the question._..right now I didn't want to think about it, I just wanted to relax.

Two hours later I emerged from the spa all pampered and waxed, but not relaxed.

_This has got to stop and it has to stop tonight! _I though while mentally slapping myself for letting Amelia and Pam talk me into going in the first place.

We went out to the lounge area and I got out my purse to pay for the treatments. Dawn waved me off, telling me it was on the house since the client had cancelled late, which meant he or she would have to pay full price for the treatments they had booked. I hugged her and thanked her as I hurried out the building.

When I got home it was almost 8.45. I searched the fridge for something quick and edible, but my stomach lurched so I decided against it. Instead, I went upstairs in order to find the right attire for the evening.

Cotton, cotton, and cotton everywhere; I had worn the La Perla negligee Saturday night. The club seemed very high end and I was certain repeated outfits would be frowned upon. I rummaged through my drawers and finally came across my Ed Hardy Holiday Tattoo Mesh camisole with matching hiphuggers. Okay, so it wasn't exactly sexy, but it certainly wasn't white cotton either. I put on some light make-up, pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and dressed in the lingerie. I checked myself in the mirror and hardly recognized the person starring back at me. I looked exhausted to say the least, but my eyes – my eyes were fierce and determined. I took a deep breath.

"This needs to stop! You need to stop this now!" I told my reflexion.

I went down stairs, grabbed my keys, and glanced at the clock..._9.30_...I put on my short black trench coat and ran out the door.

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe…you've done this before, you can do it again. _

I kept telling myself that over and over again. I was _not_ going to participate in anything tonight. I just wanted to confront Eric and get him to tell me what the heck he's done to me. I had no clue as to how something or somebody, for that matter, had that kind of effect on me. I mean it wasn't like I'd had sex with another woman Saturday. I had watched Pam and Thalia, but I didn't join in. Watching them turned out to be enticing, but I had seen and experienced enticing things before, maybe not anything close to what happened Saturday night, but still, it most certainly did not have this effect on me.

Eric was...No words could describe Eric. My experience had been unexpected and earth shattering to say the least. I don't even know if what we did constituted having sex. He had definitely gotten me off. Giving me the most intense orgasm I've ever experienced; so intense it had made me cry – I've only ever cried once during sex, my first time, and it was _not_ from pleasure. I suppose the main question was; why did I let it affect me like this? Well, I was sure as the day is long, going to find out.

I got up the nerve to get out of my car and walk up to the club; pausing to take a deep breath, trying to muster up some confidence before I entered.

The woman who checked our coats Saturday night was there again.

"Hi, is it possible for me to talk to Eric Northman?" I asked, failing miserable at sounding somewhat businesslike.

"Are you a member of our club, Ms.?" She smiled

_Am I a member? Definitely not!_

"Umm...No...umm...but I was here Saturday night with some friends, and I happened to meet Mr. Northman. Is there a chance I could talk to him?"

"_Umm...umm..." Way to go Sookie. How eloquent of you. _

"Oh yes, I remember. You were here with Pam and Amelia, right? Let me have your name and I'll check the members list." She beamed_...why so chipper?!_

"I'm sure I'm not on the list, but if it helps, my name is Sookie Stackhouse."

She checked the list; a few seconds later she beamed at me...again.

"Looks like you're in luck Ms. Stackhouse. You're a special guest member. Eric is downstairs somewhere. May I take your coat?"

_Special guest, huh? Cocky bastard!_

"Thanks, and its Sookie, just Sookie." I said as I deposited my coat.

"Felicia. Have a nice evening, Sookie."

I walked down the stairs; reality hit me when I took the last step. _Shoot what if Pam, Amelia or Tray are here? _I went over their schedule in my head; Wednesday night Amelia had yoga classes and Pam was working on a big project at work. Amelia had mentioned, in passing, that Tray would be in New Orleans all week working on some vintage cars for a high profile photo shoot for InTrend Magazine..._phew possible disaster deflected! _

I walked over to the bar and sat down. The bartender from Saturday was working again tonight. I had scarcely been at the bar for more than a minute before a tall, muscular, olive skinned man approached me.

"Hey babe, I'm Quinn. Looks like you're here alone. Maybe we could have a good time together?" He practically purred as he seated himself on the stool next to me.

"What makes you think I'm here alone? Maybe I'm waiting for somebody." I replied uninterested..._So this is what it's like coming alone to these kinds of clubs. People approach you and want to have sex without even knowing your name. No Thanks!_

"Well are you?" He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Am I what?"

Apparently I was funny, because the bartender chuckled lowly to himself.

"Waiting for somebody?" He asked while stroking my hand.

_Apparently the man can't take a hint_...I snatched my hand away.

"Listen Quinn, yes I'm here alone and no I'm not waiting for somebody, but I just got here and I'm not really interested" I tried sounding cordial, but I'm sure I came off sounding like a total bitch.

"Oh come on babe..."

"The lady said she wasn't interested, so find somebody else to play with." The bartender interrupted. The two men locked eyes for a brief second and then Quinn got up and left.

"Thanks" I sighed in relief.

"Not a problem. Gin and tonic, right?"

"Excuse me what?"

This whole day had thrown me for a loop; first the visions and then being approached by the Cheshire cat for sex. Now I wasn't even able to answer a simple question without sounding like an utter nitwit.

"Your choice of drink is gin and tonic – that's what you had Saturday." Affording me a brilliant smile.

"umm...yeah, but I'm driving tonight so better make that a ginger ale." I said smiling back at him. At that same instant Eric strolled by and sat in one of the booths at the back of the lounge area.

"Wait. Make that a shot of Stoli instead."

For a few minutes I had forgotten the real reason I was there, but I wasn't instantly brought back to reality. Once again Eric wore silk pyjama pants, black, and had completed the look with a black tank top that clung to his chest in just the right way.

All the air left my lungs; the man was a god!

"Liquid courage" the bartender said matter-of-factly.

"Not really."

I was looking down at the bar top, trying to hide all the shades of red I'm sure was rapidly spreading across my face..._dammit Sookie don't let him get to you!_

"It wasn't a question."

I looked up at him; he was licking off a few drops of vodka he'd spilled on his hand. Our eyes met for a short moment...deep dark brown almost black eyes...he licked his lips..._okaaay?_

I swallowed the drink in one mouthful, letting the liquid slowly tickle down my throat, burning its way to the pit of my stomach. I welcomed the burning sensation, it was real. Everything else that had happened these past few days were not real – tricks of my imagination, maybe even wishful thinking. Stoli I could deal with, phantom lovers I could not. I need more 'liquid courage'.

"Beam me up Scotty" I said, pushing my shot glass slightly forward.

"Certainly...and it's Jared Longshadow, not Scotty. I prefer just Longshadow." He uttered while pouring me another shot.

"Sookie" I stated and downed the shot.

"I know" was his only reply and then he flashed me that brilliant smile again.

I definitely had enough 'liquid courage' in me to last all night. I just didn't know how to confront Eric. You can't just walk up to a person and say "stop playing voodoo mind games with me that shit belongs in New Orleans" or maybe I could, minus the voodoo reference of course. Grabbing the bull by its horns, maybe that was the way to go – no beating around the bush.

_That's it. Full on confrontation! _I thought to myself.

"If you'll excuse me, Longshadow, I've got business to attend to."

I got up and walked over to the booth Eric was currently occupying. He was toying with his Blackberry..._boys and their toys_. He didn't register me..._well well Mr. High-and-Mighty_. I sat down and looked at him intently; still no reaction.

"Won't you please sit down, Sookie?" He said after a few minutes, not looking up from his plaything.

By that time I was practically fuming. Who the hell did he think he was?

"I already am!" I spat at him. He looked up and smirked at me.

"I know. _I_ was just being polite. Now what can I do for you this evening?"

_So that's how you want to play it. Well game on Mr.!_

"Listen Buddy. I don't know what kind of games you play here, but whatever you did to me last week, I need you to tell me what the hell it was and I need you to make it stop right now! Because frankly I've had just about enough!" _Game, set, match!_

Eric stared at me, narrowing his eyes like he was trying to penetrate my mind.

"First of all _Sookie_, my name is not Buddy, it's _Eric_. Secondly, I have no idea what you are referring to. Honestly though, I'm _intrigued_. Please do enlighten me on whatever it is you assume I've done and it would be my _pleasure_ to help in _any_ way I can."

He looked perfectly livid when he spoke to me. Well good then we were in the same frame of mind. I might be angry as hell, but I couldn't help noticing his intonation of certain words. Everything about him screamed 'sex', even his voice, even when he looked like he was ready punch somebody in the face he was sexy. Okay, so 'attacking' him like that probably wasn't the best idea, hindsight is always 20/20.

Time for a new plan.

"Eric I'm sorry. I'm just...I...I don't know what's happening and it's scaring the living daylight out of me. I've barely slept since Saturday. I can't do my job properly because I keep seeing these sequences of images in my head. It all started after I spend the evening here at the club. I just don't know, okay."

My barriers were beginning to crumble, but it didn't really matter. All I wanted was some clarification and peace of mind so I could go back to my life as it was before.

Eric eased up when he saw my somewhat overwhelmed demeanour and took my hand, gently rubbing circles with this thumb.

"What is it you see, Sookie?" He whispered.

I lightly shook my head. How do you explain something like that? I took a deep breath and tried to regain my composure.

"Two women having sex – I never see their faces though. And then this afternoon when I was resting, it was like somebody, some man, was in bed with me, touching me. Look, this isn't like me. Saturday night was mind blowing. What you did, what we did was...I've never had an orgasm like that before and I doubt I ever will again. I just...I cannot function like this. I need it to stop."

A tear was falling down my cheeks. I promised myself I wouldn't let him effect me like this again, but I failed miserably. Eric reached over and dried away my tears with his finger.

"Is it possible you came here tonight not to make these feelings you have stop, but to explore them further; to explore yourself further? Maybe this is exactly what you need to happen for you to move on to the next stage in your life. You're probably going to be very angry when I tell you this, but I talked to Pam. She told me you went through a nasty break-up and that you haven't really been the same since. So think about it, maybe this _is_ what you _need_."

His voice was low and soothing. The contact from our hands calmed me. Maybe he was right. It was beyond me how I hadn't thought about this myself, but maybe this was what I needed.

"I don't know...maybe." I sobbed silently. I pulled my hand from his and buried my face in them. I was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Do you trust me?"

"I shouldn't, but yes I do" I sighed.

Eric got up and stood beside me, extending his hand to me. I accepted his gesture and followed him. He guided us down a long corridor we hadn't explored on my previous visit. There was a long row of black padded leather doors, each of them had a little indicator lamp on the side, most of them shinning red. We entered one of the doors with a green light. The room was completely dark, except for a little lamp, like the ones you see at a cabaret show, on a table between two leather executive chairs. The chairs were facing what looked like a glass wall, but I couldn't be sure. Eric placed a hand on the small of my back, urging me to sit down in one of the chairs, as he sat down in the other one.

"Eric, what is this?" I asked a little confused.

"This, my dear, is your first lesson."

Eric pressed a button on the table and a curtain, on the opposite side of the glass wall, slowly rose to the ceiling. The room on the other side was dimly lit, but enough so I could see everything inside it. There was a stripper's pole placed in the middle of it and leaning against it was a beautiful young woman with ebony skin and long raven hair, wearing black hipsters with a matching bra - body like an Amazon warrior. I looked at Eric questionably as the music began.

"Look at her, Sookie. Study her."

I turned my gaze towards the glass and the dancer. Her moves, her body combined with the slow music mesmerized me – I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The languid movements of her body made her one with the music; the pole became an extension of her body. With one hand securely on the pole she swung herself around it; gracefully landing on both feet with her back to the pole. She scooted her body down, spreading her legs in the process; a hand trailing down her body...

Eric reached over, pressed the button again and the curtain covered the glass yet again. He pushed the table between us back a bit and turned our chairs so we were facing each other.

"What do you think, Sookie?" There were no emotions in his voice, I guess Eric the business man or teacher had emerged somewhere during the show.

"She's very beautiful. She dances beautifully." I don't know what he expected for me to say. She was indeed beautiful, but she didn't affect me the same way seeing Pam and Thalia together had done. Eric nodded in response.

"Tell me, during those 'sequences of images' and the dream you had, did you at any point touch yourself? Use them as a kind of 'tool' while masturbating?" There was no hint of innuendo or sex in his dark voice – nothing hidden.

"I...I...no, I mean why would I? I don't..." I was stammering and probably not making any sense at all. Talking about self-pleasuring wasn't something my upbringing had allowed. You might say I was very sheltered. Even as an adult I found it hard to talk about such things.

"So you don't pleasure yourself, ever?"

"Well...umm...sometimes. Look what are you getting at, Eric?" I was starting to feel slightly pissed off again. What was the point of all of this?

"I want you to touch yourself right here, right now. I want you to make yourself cum. Will you do that for me?"

Our eyes locked; the fire I had seen in his eyes Saturday night had returned – I was instantly wet. It was like a déjà vu; I had lost my ability to speak. My mind was racing – do I run or do I face his challenge and possibly change myself in the process? I had nothing to lose..._Nothing ventured, nothing gained_. I nodded my head in agreement and was rewarded with a reassuring smile.

Eric reached out and pulled my chair closer so our knees were touching. Slightly spreading his own legs; he lifted mine and placed them so they were resting on top of his. He put his hands on my legs and gently rubbed them back and forth in a calming way, only to remove them again and positioned them on the armrest of his chair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I half expected Eric to tell me to look at him like he had done the first night, but he didn't. He let me do it my way, at my own pace.

I let my left hand wander down my body, enjoying the electricity the friction my camisole against my body created. Trailing it back up, cupped my breast; my right hand joined in – I gently pinched my nipples – revelling in the sensation the slight pain mixed with pleasure brought. I slipped down the straps of my top, exposing my breasts. I resumed massaging them – eliciting a low moan at the feeling of skin touching skin – arching my back. My right hand roamed down my stomach, between my spread legs; my panties were already soaked. Moving my hand up a little, I slid it down into my panties – finding my hard clit, slowly stroking it with circular motions. My breathing was becoming more laboured with each stroke and I rocked my body to the rhythm of my hand. Eric shifted restlessly in his chair and he let out an almost animalistic growl. I smiled to myself, pleased I was able to produce such an effect in him.

My climax was fast approaching; I quickened my pace. I don't know what I had expected from this. I had never pleasured myself in front of anybody before – but right there in that moment, it felt as if I momentarily left my body and floated towards a golden shimmering light. I felt my wall clench together – making my body tense and rigid...my body shuttered and I cried out in pure ecstasy. Eric held onto my thighs tightly so I wouldn't fall off the chair. I fell back into the chair, struggling to catch my breath. I opened my eyes and saw Eric's lustful eyes watching me.

"Wow" I whispered barely loud enough for anybody to hear it and then broke out in a fit of laughter – Eric joined me.

I didn't know where to go from there, but I was definitely changed. For the better or worse I did not know – only time will tell what the future brings.

***

_A/N: The Eldorado Resort and Casino in Shreveport is real and they do have a spa with a really nice selection of treatments. _

_Playlist:_

'_Mary Mary' by Chumbawamba _

'_Gramarye' by Remy Zero _

'_All is Full of Love' by Björk_

'_The Pretty Things are Going to Hell' by David Bowie_

'_Inertia Creeps' by Massive Attack (Sookie dancing in her apartment)_

'_I Want You' by Madonna feat. Massive Attack (the pole dance) _


	3. 3 Revelations Part Two: Threeways

_A/N: Okay so it's been forever since I've updated, but after multiple comp crashes, going back to work and family emergencies I finally got my ass in gear to write. _

_Txone, you are a Goddess! I owe you eternal fealty of beta'ing this chapter and getting it back to within a couple of hours on TB night._

_Txone and the lovely ladies of the Sookieverse, thank you so much for all the support and comforting words you've bestowed upon me the last few weeks. It means the world to me. _

_C. Harris owns everything and I nothing._

_***_

**3. Revelations Part Two: Three-ways till Sunday **

Needless to say I slept like the dead when I got home from the club. No visions, no phantom lovers, nothing, just pure uninterrupted and blissful sleep.

I woke up feeling all warm and fuzzy…_wait fuzzy? _Tina, the cat was lying, curled into a tiny ball on top of my stomach. I reached out and scratched behind her ears, earning an appreciative purr and nuzzle in return.

"Well good morning Sunshine! Should we go make ourselves some well-deserved breakfast?"

I was famished; almost a week without proper sustenance and sleep does not do a body good. Picking Tina up in my arms I practically skipped downstairs to make myself a cup of elixir of life, better known as the first cup of coffee of the day, and gave Tina some of her favorite, very expensive, organic kitty food – my baby deserved a treat after the way I had been acting the past week.

While the coffee was brewing, I turned on my laptop and glanced at the clock. It was only 8 a.m. which left me plenty of time to, once again, work from home. The only difference was, I would actually get some work accomplished today.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and e-mailed my boss. One task to check off my to-do list for the day. Next was Pam; she had no right telling Eric about my personal business, to me that was seriously breaking the whatever-happens-at-the-club-stays-at-the-club rule. She might know him, even be friends with him, but I didn't. I highly doubt our two nightly escapades counted as knowing him, unless of course we're talking in the biblical sense, which didn't quite fit the bill either. I don't think getting yourself off or somebody else, for that matter, was what the writers of the Bible meant when they spoke of 'knowing' another person. I'm positive Gran would be rotating in her grave if she knew I was comparing random sex acts to the sexual relationship between husband and wife…_Ten Hail Marys tonight before bed, Sookie, that ought to make Gran rotate a little less_. The point was, I didn't know anything at all about Eric, except that he was the proprietor of the club, nothing else.

Pam never has time to check her e-mails at work. She'd landed an amazing job as a stylist for InTrend Magazine a few years back without having trained as a stylist first. Her fashion sense and charisma alone got her the job. She is hardworking and a total bitch when need be. She and Amelia also happen to be my best friends, which was why her meddling in my business pissed me off to no end. Calling her was my best option. I swear that device was all but surgically attached to her body.

There was a text waiting for me when I retrieved the cell from my purse, but I wanted to get Pam crossed off the list first. I really had no wish to drag this out longer than necessary; I just hoped she'd answer. I was in luck.

"Pamela Ravenscroft," she answered in a high pitched and strained voice.

This did not bode well.

"Hi Pam, it's Sookie. Do you have a minute to spare? I really need to talk to you."

"Sure girl, what's up?...hold that thought….What the hell is the matter with you, you son of a misbegotten whore? What on Earth could possess you to put the Manolo Mary Janes with the Fendi purse? Are you completely without any sense of respect for the couture, not to mention the time and effort the designers put into this and what we do here at the magazine? Get out of my sight. You have 10 minutes to pack up your stuff. I'll have security follow you out."

Pam doesn't scream, there was no need for her to raise her voice, her entire stance exudes authority. I'm relatively sure the tension in that room was so high that anybody who entered would spontaneously combust. No doubt I would be dealing with Bitch Pam today. Maybe talking to her over the phone wasn't the brightest idea after all.

"Sorry Sook, I'm back…I swear the stupidity I'm surrounded by…anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, sounding as if the incident 30 seconds ago never happened at all. She was a fierce dragon and a pussy cat all wrapped up into one glorious blond woman.

"Oh you know what Pam, it can wait. It wasn't that important. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight and we'll talk about it then, alright? And bring Amelia with you."

_I am a chicken and a coward!_

"Sure, I'll tell her when we go out for lunch. Later Sookie."

"Bye Pam."

_Coward, coward, coward! You are a complete and utter coward, Sookie! No backbone at all!_

The good thing was Amelia was going to be there. Pam had probably filled her in on the details of her little exchange with Eric about my past – I was pretty sure she'd be on my side in this situation.

Remembering the text I had waiting for me, I fiddled with the keys and found the before mentioned text. I didn't recognize the number – odd since I don't give out my number to just anybody and I'm not listed. Curiosity got the better of me.

**Saturday 11 pm. **

**Eric**

_Whoa_…I sucked in a deep breath. Well, I knew where he got my number from. Pam.

Going to the club the first time was an adventure. The second time I went was purely out of frustration. But going a third time would be bordering on accepting this kind of lifestyle as part of my own daily life, maybe not completely, but going a third time was pretty darn close to acceptance in my book. I guess I would have to speak to my girls about this tonight. I was by no means looking forward to that conversation, but they were part of the lifestyle so they're probably aware of some of the concerns involving this kind of behavior. I was slipping into my rational and slightly clinical state of mind, which always happened when I felt like I was in over my head. This definitely counted as in over my head.

The room started spinning…faster and faster and faster…I grabbed the counter top to steady myself. All of a sudden the room seemed smaller. I sat down on the floor with my head between my legs, trying to _not_ pass out.

_Think rationally Sookie. You had a somewhat similar reaction the last time, and what happened then? You went to the club and ended up having a great time. _I was starting to feel better.

_On the other hand, why would you go to such a place again? It's indecent and slightly scary. _I could see where this was heading. My inner angel and devil where debating whether or not my soul or whatever would be corrupted if I went again.

Yes it was a slightly scary place to go to when you, until a few days ago, never thought of such a place. I hadn't like the idea of strangers meeting in a club just to have sex, no strings attached, but what I'd experienced so far was nothing short of spectacular. Every thought going through me felt like a déjà vu. It was everything I had felt the second night before entering the club. I thought after last night I might have changed – rid myself of many of the insecurities constantly lingering in my mind. I was stupid to think it would have been that easy.

"Time to stop wallowing and being a goodie two-shoes, Sookie," I said out loud while I picked myself off of the floor. "Time to take control and live a little."

I got the newspaper from outside the door; poured myself another cup of coffee and went upstairs to draw myself a hot bath, in which I would soak while reading my paper and drinking the elixir.

After the bath, I dressed and started working on the assignments I had been putting off all week. It felt great to actually accomplish something. I loved my job. After Gran died work became everything. I have an older brother, Jason, but he's kind of a free spirit. Nobody knows where he is most of the time. I get a random postcard once in a blue moon. The last time I heard from him he was 'finding himself' in a haze of pot and love in some commune in India…_good for you Jaz_. So all I had was work, Tina, and my girls. I've always prided myself on being hard working and responsible…_boring_.

Times are constantly changing. It was time for me to change with them. I was naïve to think I could change over night. I didn't want to change who I was, just broaden my perspective a bit. The break up with Bill had been rough. We had been together for 4 years, everything seemed perfect. He'd asked me to marry him; date set, invitations sent out and then one day he announced he couldn't marry me, that he had met some woman named Lorena and that she was the one. I spent the following month curled in a tiny ball in the corner of my bedroom. Amelia and Pam eventually got me back on my feet and I slowly began to rebuild my life. I owed those two crazy chicks my life, but Pam had seriously overstepped her boundaries when she decided to tell Eric about my past.

After I finished my work I decided to go to the gym. I don't normally work out a lot. My schedule doesn't allow me much time to myself. I don't know if it was the prospect of walking around the club in those skimpy lingerie numbers again (possibly several times over and over) or if I just wanted to take better care of myself, but there I was in the middle of the most excruciatingly long spinning class I have ever experienced. Yet it felt good to get my body moving like that. On my way out of the gym I saw a post on the message board. One of the aerobics instructors was starting out a new exercise program consisting mainly of burlesque dancing and pole dancing – in short it was a class in the art of striptease without it being vulgar so any suburban housewife and the ladies who lunch could participate sans risking social embarrassment. I was looking over the plan for the stripping class, when a voice startled me.

"You should come for the first class tomorrow. If you don't mind me saying, you have a killer body. With those curves you could make a man weep like a child," the woman said with a resonance that almost made me believe her.

I turned around to politely turn down her offer, when I was once again startled, well flabbergasted was probably more accurate. The woman was none other than the Amazon warrior who danced for me and Eric last night. She didn't recognize me of course, since she had been dancing in a room with walls of one-way mirrors. I still wasn't sure how I should react to her performance last night, but there was no denying she was a beautiful woman even with all of her clothes on.

"Umm yeah thanks for the offer, but I'm rather busy these days," I uttered, completely dumbfounded.

"Well it starts at 8 pm if you should change your mind. I'm Tara by the way," she reached out her hand to greet me. My Gran raised me to be a proper Southern lady, so of course I returned the gesture.

"Sookie. Nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

We exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes before I had to leave. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon and I had to go grocery shopping for ingredients for dinner with the girls tonight. By the time I got home it was almost 6 and the girls would arrive at 7, so that left me a little time to straighten up my apartment a bit and start preparing the ingredients for the dinner. We were having a simple beef and broccoli stir fry with wild rice. Nothing too elaborate, but delicious nonetheless and of course no meal is complete without a good bottle of wine or as it usually is with Amelia, Pam and I, a few bottles of wine.

The dinner was ready when they waltzed in my front door, giggling and gossiping like two hormonal teenagers with a first crush. I hugged each of them and issued them a glass of wine. During dinner we talked about their day; Pam's had gone from bad to worse and she ended up firing an additional two people, which wasn't at all unusual and people were lined up to get a job working for Pam. Amelia's day had been uneventful, with the exception of her boyfriend coming home from New Orleans early to surprise her with a little office nookie, which she described in great detail; a little too detailed if you ask me.

I was trying to work up the courage to talk to Pam about her little slip, but being the coward that I am, I ended up putting it off all through dinner and drinking a little more wine than I usually indulge in.

"_Liquid courage_."

I giggled as I remembered Longshadow's words. Oh yes, this called for liquid courage. It's one thing talking to complete strangers and quite another taking on Pamela Ravenscroft. Unfortunately for me my girls noticed the giggling – nothing passes them.

"So Sookie, you said you need to talk to me about something important. Does it, by any chance, have anything to do with a tall, blond and blue eyed piece of man meat and why the two of you were nowhere to be found the whole night?" Pam and Amelia almost fell off their chairs laughing.

I tried to hide my smile, all things considered, it was pretty funny since I had sworn I would just sit at the bar the whole night. I had to laugh about it later. Right now, Pam needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut.

"As a matter of fact it does, but not like you think. Honestly Pam, did you think I wouldn't, eventually, find out you talked to Eric about me?" Both Pam and Amelia looked shocked for about 5 seconds, and then started to giggle all over again.

"Oh come on Sook, lighten up. Eric was just curious about you that's all, no harm in that. He's a good guy Sookie and since the two of you fucked each other I honestly didn't see the harm in it," Pam said.

"First of all _Pamela_…" Pam hated when people called her by her full name.

"First of all, we didn't fuck each other. He fingered me, there's a difference you know," I was pretty shocked at how unabashed I was, but it felt oddly liberating. Amelia and Pam looked stunned.

"And secondly, you had no right to tell him about my personal life. I thought the patrons of the club left what happened there when they went back home. Isn't that the whole idea anyway? It doesn't really matter; fact is you were gossiping about me and I would like you to refrain from it in the future."

I wasn't really that angry with her anymore. She knows everything that happened, how broken I was after the break up and she knows I don't want to relive those memories.

Watching their facial expressions was priceless – shocked, devious, hurt, stunned, mischievous, embarrassed and so on. Every single expression in the book was present. Amelia's face was turning red as a fire engine, she was trying that hard not to laugh. Pam pulled herself together, but was struggling not to follow down Amelia's chosen path.

"Okay…shit…I'm sorry Sookie, I really am. But I honestly didn't see the harm in it. Forgive me?" She did this little pout thing with her lips, which was just too damn adorable.

"Of course I do Pam. I just wish you'd told me so I didn't have to find out from Eric that's all."

I was relieved she hadn't caught on to the fact I'd talked to Eric, but then again _NOTHING_ gets by her.

"Wait, wait, wait! When did you talk to Eric? I didn't talk to him until Monday." She said quirking her eye brow with a devilish expression plastered across her face. I was looking into my glass of wine probably looking just as red at the color of the wine. Amelia was beyond help at this point and had retreated to the couch. I was seriously beginning to think she was having some kind of seizure.

"You went back, didn't you? Oh my God Sookie, you little minx! So when are you going back again?" Pam was practically jumping up and down; beaming as if Manolo Blahnik had called and offered her all the shoes she wanted.

I couldn't contain myself any longer and joined Amelia's uncontrollable giggling on the couch, Pam joined in as well.

"You have to tell us everything!... And I mean everything, spare us no detail! …So finger fucking, well that works just fine _believe _me it works very, very well, but considering the way you look right now there's no point in telling you that...So what else did he do?...Did he go down on you?...Come on Sookie tell us?" The two of them were talking over each other, bubbling from excitement.

"No, no and no! I'm not telling you guys anything! What happens at the club stays at the club, remember? You know what happens at that place, so no need in me telling you. I'm more curious as to how long you have been members and didn't tell me?"

"You're not getting out of this Sookie! Okay I guess you can tell us the details at a later point. What's important right now is whether or not you're going back and when?" Pam was sitting crossed legs on my coffee table with Tina in her lap, looking like a cross between the Godfather and an Indian sex guru. I half expected her to congratulate me on my future endeavors and hoped my first born would be a masculine one.

Amelia had snapped out of whatever state she was in and joined Pam on my coffee table, both of them staring at me. I felt like I was being judged by the Spanish Inquisition, but it only lasted a few seconds, after which I broke out in another fit and simply nodded my head.

"Yes!" both of them exclaimed which was preceded by dancing on my table. Tina fled to the safety of her basket. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she decided to pack her bags and leave after everything that had happened this week, if she were able to that is.

"Hey watch the table! It was Gran's you know!" I yelled and pulled them down onto the couch.

"Okay all joking aside Sookie, we kind of knew you would eventually go back. That's not to say you are or want to be part of the lifestyle. We just want you to have some fun and what better way to do it than with some steaming hot piece of ass? So since you'll be going back, you need to update your lingerie wardrobe, because boybriefs aren't going to cut it anymore." Pam got up and pulled a parcel out of her $8000 black leather Birkin bag. Leave it to Pam to use such a monstrosity for every day things.

"Here's something to start you off. It's from both of us," she said as she handed me the silver wrapped parcel.

Knowing how the minds of Pam and Amelia works I prepared myself for anything. The girls had outdone themselves; the content of the parcel was breathtaking. They'd bought me a cranberry colored French lace lingerie set complete with a little skirt also in French lace. Tiny delicate Swarovski crystals adorned the cups of the bra as well as the matching hipsters and skirt. Breathtaking probably didn't begin to cover it.

"You guys, this is amazing! Thank you so much." I hugged both of them. "How exactly did you know I'd be going back to the club?"

Both of them were snickering. "Well Eric told me he would invite you back, but not when," Pam said.

"So I take it he already asked you, huh?"

I wasn't about to tell them that he'd be giving me lessons in, well I wasn't exactly sure what we'd be doing. I just nodded in response – of course they thought my amazing ability to gain and lose my voice was hilarious and they burst out in another fit of giggles.

"Listen guys, I don't know why I'm going back but he said some things that made sense to me. I'm not looking to get into the lifestyle or anything. For now I'm just going to have a little fun and I'm really nervous about it since I don't quite know what that entails. So do you guys think we can keep the swinger club talk to a minimum for the rest of the night?" The girls agreed.

I was going to be a nervous wreck for the next couple of days. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I wanted to find out.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about work and watching some random chick flick.

Friday passed without a glitch. I went to work and got all of the work that had been backed up during the week out of the way. I decided to go to the gym just to check out Tara's class. It turned out the first class was an introduction to the history and style of burlesque dancing and she also gave us a little demonstration. From the sound of it, it seemed the class would be full next week and I decided to join them since Tara explained what excellent exercise pole dancing is, not to mention a lot of fun.

Saturday wasn't much different from the previous day. Oddly enough I wasn't that nervous, I could after all just back out if I wanted to. I had been told several times that I could just say no if I didn't agree with some of the things that happened, which was very reassuring. However, I couldn't help walking around in a zombie like state. I had no idea what was going to happen; I should probably have text Eric back for the details, but as you know hindsight is always 20/20. I went over every single scenario I could come up with in my head, with my somewhat limited experience with sex; there wasn't much I could come up with. The only thing that made me truly nervous was the prospect of going into the dungeon, but Eric knew that wasn't something I wanted to do, so I was sure he wouldn't bring it up.

As the day before I decided to go to the gym for a few hours to work off some tension. I'd made a deal with myself to go to the gym at least 3 times a week, not that I was unhappy with the way I looked, but it made me feel a lot better and with amount of alcohol I'd consumed lately it seemed like a wise idea to work some of the calories off.

After my work out I went to a lingerie store and bought myself a pair of cranberry colored high heeled slippers to match my new outfit.

When I got home I took a long nap, made myself some dinner and watched some TV. Eric's text said I had to be there at 11 pm, so I started to get ready around 8:30, which was a bit early but I needed a long relaxing bath to help cope with the nerves that where slowly but surely creeping up inside of me.

I decided to put some big soft wavy curls in my hair, sort of old Hollywood style, which looked great with the stunning lingerie. I kept the make up to a minimum, only adding some eye shadow, mascara, and a transparent lip gloss.

I might not have changed much on the inside, but the events of the past week had done wonders for my exterior, of course having two fashion experts as friends help a lot as well. I looked and felt sexy. I was actually a little shocked, seeing myself like that, but I liked it. If I was going to make it through the night without having a nervous break-down, I needed to add a little humor to it.

Eric was essentially going to be my teacher, so what better way to get a few extra points than to bring an apple for the teacher. Eric seemed to be a man with many different sides to his personality, so I hoped he see humor in my little gesture. It was 10:30 by the time I left for the club. I wore my short black trench coat that just barely covered my butt, but it looked pretty hot combined with my red high heeled slippers. Since the traffic was minimal for a Saturday night, it only took 20 minutes to get to the club. The only difference was that this time I went straight in, no hesitation or nervous break downs before I made it out of the car.

"Hiya Sookie," Felicia greeted me. "How you doing this evening? Would you like me to take your coat?" It seemed Felicia was one of those happy go lucky kinds of people and I couldn't help but like her sparkling personality, which slightly annoyed me Wednesday evening.

"I'm good, how are you Felicia?" I said as I handed her my coat.

"Fine, fine. Listen Eric said to tell you to come straight to his office tonight if you showed up. I think he's been waiting for you. Do you know where his office is?" It was pretty obvious she know something was up due to her slightly over the top grin and the fact that she was eyeing the apple I was carrying…_good thinking Sookie, maybe you should have brought a purse? DOH!_

"I'm sure I'll be able to find it Felicia. See you later."

I walked down the stairs to the main lounge area and decided to head straight for Eric office without looking around first. I would probably lose my nerve if I spotted somebody I knew.

Longshadow winked at me when I passed by the bar, I waved back and gave him a little smile, which he laughed at.

I made my way through the club, through the maze of long corridors. There were sounds coming from several of the different rooms I passed – moans, laughing, pleasurable screams, music and muffled voices from videos. Thoughts of the first night I had ventured through these corridors in Eric's arms flooded my mind. I had been confused, scared and turned on by the unknown of the place. Tonight, the confusion and fear were replaced by the growing anticipation of what might happen. I passed by the stairs leading down to the dungeon and heard the unmistakable snapping sound of a whip. The sound made me tremble unpleasantly. I quickly moved on and I made it to Eric's office; taking a deep breath before I knocked…_now or never, Sookie. Carpe diem. _

"Enter," Eric said casually.

He didn't look up when I walked into the room, but his eyes remained fixed on the paper work he had in front of him. I walked over to the desk and placed the apple right in front of him. His eyes shot up and met mine. The left side of his mouth twitched upwards, he looked as if he was in a battle trying to stifle a grin. He lost the battle and burst out laughing.

"Not even started on the second lesson yet and already she's trying to be the teacher pet?" He said while still laughing. I thought he was beautiful the first few times I saw him, but it was nothing compared to now.

His hair was hanging loose around his shoulders. His ice blue eyes sparkled from the laugh and smile on his face that reached them. It seemed he only wore the required dress code when he was down in the actual club area, right now he was wearing a loose fitted button down shirt, with only a few of the buttons actually done up and from where I was standing it looked like he was wearing black suit pants. Honest to God that man did wonders for my libido. I just wanted to rip the shirt off his back and…_snap out of it!_...I'm sure Eric noticed I was staring at him as opposed to actually answering his question. He pushed his chair back a little, leaning back and rested his arms behind his head, his eyes fixed on mine. I had forgotten how intense everything was with him in the same room – I averted my eyes trying to find something else to focus on. Very bad idea, my eyes happened to fall on the visibly straining bulge in his pants…_my God, please let me be dead for I think I'm in Heaven…or Hell depending on how the night proceeds_! No doubt I was attracted to him, any sane straight female would be, but right now all I felt was unadulterated lust.

I turned around to look at the office, Eric laughed a little at my obvious reaction.

"Thank you for inviting Eric, it was very nice of you." Being nonchalant in situations like this isn't my forte, but I gave it my best shot and failed miserably of course.

"You're very welcome," he whispered with a husky voice right behind me, his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. I turned around, immediately he had me in his arms. I felt my knees give way from under me and he carried me over to his desk and placed me on top of it; nudging my legs apart so he could place himself between them and pressed himself against my center. My heart was racing and I was hardly able to breathe from want and longing to feel him consume my body. Since Wednesday night, I hadn't been haunted by my dreams or even given what might take place tonight much thought, but in this moment my body was on fire. I let my head rest on his shoulder and tried to steady my ragged breathing.

Eric lifted my head to meet his eyes – dark, glowing, penetrative eyes, yet full of concern.

"Sookie, are you alright? Do you need me to stop?" He whispered softly.

"No…I…no…just forgot…overwhelmed." I said, shaking my head and trying to form a comprehensible sentence, but I was reduced to the trembling mess I had been a week ago.

Eric just moaned a little and pulled back, but was still situated between my legs, and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Do you still want to go through with this?" He asked.

_I'm here, aren't I? So I think it's safe to assume I do._

"Yes."

"I like your outfit. The color looks amazing on you. Is it new?"

_What the fuck?!_

"Yes, it was a gift."

I had no idea what games he was playing. One minute it seemed he was ready to take me right then and there, now he was pulling back, all because I got a little overwhelmed. Okay it was very considerate and sweet, but also very, very frustrating. Obviously he was restraining himself…_now we can't have that! The sex god restraining himself…tsk tsk!_

I reached out, grabbed his hips and pulled him back against me. His straining bugle pressed against my, now, soaking wet panties.

"Mmmm…Secret admirer?" The devil was smirking at me.

"More like two sex crazed friends," I smirked back at him.

I reached out my left arm, put the hand around his neck and pulled his face to me.

"Do _NOT _stop what you were about to do…" I whispered into his ear and lightly let my lips graze the lobe.

Eric growled and pulled me even closer. I swear the pressure our proximity was creating between my legs, almost made me have an orgasm right then and there. I arched my back trying to get closer to him, which only provoked him more.

"Oh I don't plan on stopping!" He growled as he grabbed my ass lifting me off the table and carried me into the adjoining bedroom he had taken me to the last Saturday.

He placed me back down on the floor and spun me around so my back was pressed against his chest, not to forget his hard cock pressed against my ass. I gasped. There on the bed sat a very naked Felicia.

Like our first night together, Eric placed soft kisses along my shoulders and rubbed my arms. He reached out a hand to Felicia, beckoning her to join us. She slowly made her way towards us, when she reached us Eric gave her a supple kiss on the lips.

"Felicia, please undress Sookie." He said as he stepped away from us.

In a matter of seconds Eric had _YET_ again turned me into shivering version of myself. After seeing Pam and Thalia together and the images I'd had during the week of two women having sex, the idea of being with a woman myself had entered my mind several times. But I had no idea what to do. Somewhere along I remembered I was at the club to explore a different side of myself. Eric was teaching me, giving me lessons. I trusted him and his judgment; I had no reason to, but after last week and this Wednesday I was resolved to live out this little experiment.

Felicia smiled at me reassuringly and cupped my face with her hands. Her face moved closer to mine, her lips lightly scraped across my lips. I took a deep breath and parted my lips a little, allowing her to nibble on my bottom lip. The kiss was nothing like kissing a man; her lips were soft and full, tasting of vanilla and chocolate lip balm. I moaned and parted my lips more, inviting her to deepen the kiss. Her tongue trailed across my lips and I slid mine out to meet hers.

I don't recall ever being kissed like that before. It was sweet, sensual and amazing. Felicia moved her lips to my jaw and continued her talented kissing while moving her hands to my back and unclasped my bra and slowly pulled it off me. I had no clue what to do, but I let her continue. She kissed her way down my neck to my breasts. I hissed when she took one of my nipples in her mouth and gently sucked on it. She moved further down my body, continuously placing kisses as she went along.

Reaching the waist line of my minimal skirt and panties, she hooked a finger on each side of my hips, slowly stripping me of my last pieces of garment. As she moved up from the floor, she lightly trailed her fingers up my body, making me shudder with anticipation.

I didn't know where Eric was but I felt his presence in the room. Honestly, I was too wrapped up in the feelings Felicia was creating with her fingers, I didn't give much thought as to what he was doing.

Felicia pulled me towards the bed and lay down next to me. She pressed her body against mine – I sighed as I felt her soft, smooth breasts push against my own. I was shivering beyond control; perhaps I looked a bit panicked. She smiled at me and brushed away a stray hair from my eyes.

"Just relax, Sookie. Relax and enjoy yourself. Do whatever you feel comes natural to you, okay?" She murmured softly.

I hadn't been able to speak since Eric had brought me into the room, so I nodded as a way of responding.

She kissed me again and started caressing my body – cupping my breasts. My body's natural response was to arch into her touch. I couldn't think. I let my body take over – my hands mimicking hers.

Felicia grabbed my thigh, hitching it over her hip so one of her legs was lodged between mine. She rocked our bodies, putting pressure on my clit with her thigh. The constant pressure and release brought my tiny waves of orgasms.

I felt the bed shift. Eric, naked, positioned himself behind me – spooning me – his very hard cock pressing against my back. I knew from earlier he was rather large, but this was…_OH MY GOD!_

He let his hands travel across Felicia's and my body, paying equal attention to both of us. I turned my head to look at him. If it was even possible, his eyes looked darker and positively radiated lust. He dipped his head to my face and kissed me – his tongue gaining entrance and soothingly caressed mine.

"Beautiful," he uttered almost in a whisper.

He reacquainted his lips with my shoulder and neck, nibbling the sensitive spot behind my ear. Suddenly his body rolled away from mine. I almost whimpered from the loss of contact, but heard the distinct sound of a condom wrapper being opened. A few seconds later, his body pressed against mine again. His hand trailed down my side to my leg, lifting it away from Felicia's hip and draped it over his own. His hand moved between my legs, testing my wetness…

"P-please…_oh god_…" I moaned, pushing my hips to meet his fingers.

He positioned the tip of his cock right at my entrance, I wanted nothing more than to push back and impale myself on him, but his strong hand steadied my hips.

Felicia was licking a wet trail down my chest teasing my nipples with her tongue. Eric was doing the same to my shoulder.

Suddenly, without warning, everything exploded…

Both of them simultaneously bit me and Eric pushed himself excruciatingly slow into me…

***

_A/N: Phew…How about that? Indigobuni came up with the idea of putting Sookie in a three-some back when I wrote the first chapter. I was apprehensive in the beginning about going down this road with Sookie, but she had a mind of her own. _

_If you guys have some scenarios you'd like to see Sookie in fell free to let me know. She's there to learn lol. _


	4. 4 Revelations Part Three: Murphy’s Law

_A/N: No bad excuses for not updating sooner. Life gets in the way sometimes, especially when you're forced to do a fuckawful workshop because you're currently looking for a job – plus my muse abandoned me (she found something shinier to play with)._

_I've made a few changes to the plot, which would work better than my original idea._

_I had a clear idea as to what would happen in this chapter, but I was faced with a dilemma, and took the easy way out. Turns out the original idea would work better in a later chapter._

I own nothing.

_The chapter starts where the last chapter ended. Enjoy!_

***

**4. Revelations Part Three: Murphy's Law**

"_P-please…oh god…" I moaned, pushing my hips to meet his fingers._

_He positioned the tip of his cock right at my entrance, I wanted nothing more than to push back and impale myself on him, but his strong hand steadied my hips._

_Felicia was licking a wet trail down my chest teasing my nipples with her tongue. Eric was doing the same to my shoulder._

_Suddenly, without warning, everything exploded…_

_Both of them simultaneously bit me and Eric pushed himself excruciatingly slow into me…_

***

_Sweet mother Mary of all things oh my god feels so fuckin'good!! _

Gently, but insistently Eric slid inside of me, millimeter by millimeter, yet allowing me to adjust to his size. I had felt him through the fabric of his clothes earlier and suspected he would be larger than other men, but I was not prepared for this. The feeling of being filled and stretched by Eric was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. Perhaps it was because I hadn't been with a man for such a long time, but it felt like he was reaching parts of my anatomy which, until then, had never been touched before. With one final slow thrust he was sheathed deep inside of me.

"Oh my G…" The sensations going through me were entirely too much. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on everything that was going on.

"Fuck Sookie…so tight…" he groaned.

Felicia seized her delicious assault on my breasts and cupped my face with her tiny hand.

"Sookie, open your eyes." She whispered soothingly.

She was smiling at me softly, leaned slightly forward and brushed her lips over mine.

"Relax sweetie, just feel."

Her tongue grazed my lips and glided inside my mouth, with soft strokes she massaged my tongue with hers.

Eric hadn't moved yet, he was nuzzling the sensitive spot behind my ear practically purring, his hand skimming my hip. Shivers went through my body and I started moving in rhythm with the dance Felicia's and my tongues were doing. Eric gripped my hip, moving at my pace, letting me lead.

I let my hand trail up Felicia's body until I reached her ample breasts. It was an exhilarating, yet strange feeling touching another woman like that, what was even stranger was that I liked it. They fit perfectly when I cupped my hands around them. Her nipple hardened, more than it already was, when I stroked my thumb over it. Felicia hissed from the pleasure and crashed her lips to mine. It wasn't gentle like before, but fierce, I responded.

Eric quickened his thrust, gripping my hip tighter, I was sure it would leave a bruise; a reminder of what happened tonight. Felicia slid her hand down between our bodies and rubbed my throbbing clit. The tell-tale electric current alerted me of an approaching orgasm, and with it my sanity was swiftly flying out the window. My inside muscles clenched around Eric's cock – juices flowing down my thighs.

"Ohmygod more…" I groaned, trying to hold on to whatever sense I had left.

Eric pushed deeper and then stilled.

"I want you to make Felicia cum, Sookie. Make her cum all over your fingers." He whispered.

"Mmmm…yess…" was all I managed to utter.

Eric removed my hand from Felicia's breast, slid it down between our bodies, my trembling fingers leaving a trail of goose bumps on her fevered skin. Her folds were slick and unimaginable wet. Felicia's hips bucked when I made contact with her nub. Eric moved our joined fingers in a circular motion causing her to move her hips faster.

"Watch her Sookie." He murmured as he guided my fingers to her entrance, urging me to enter.

Felicia's skin was rosy pink from arousal, chest heaving with her shallow breaths. Her eyes were glazed and deep, intense, begging me to move inside of her.

Eric resumed thrusting inside of me, setting the tempo for me to follow. Felicia clenching her muscles with each move I made. Eric told me to curl my fingers within her. I felt a little spongy area as I did so.

"Hard…" she gasped. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing, but who was I to deny her what she wanted?

Eric plunged deeper and harder inside of me as I did the same to Felicia. All of our movements were in sync, a tangled mess of sweaty body parts, moving towards ecstasy. Moans and cries of pleasure filled the room.

"Fuck…"

"More...harder…"

"Oh god…so…close…"

"Right…there…"

I felt Eric growing larger, setting both Felicia and myself off. With one final thrust, one final cry in unison, the three of us came apart.

For what seemed like an eternity there was nothing but labored breaths, whispers and lingering caresses. Eric kissed my shoulder, pulled away from me and went to the en suite bathroom to clean up. Felicia and I were just looking at each other, kissing softly, reveling in the afterglow of what had just transpired.

"Now that has got to be one of the most striking things I've ever seen. Two beautiful women embracing like that."

Neither of us had heard Eric reenter the room. We were brought out of our little bubble by his comment and burst out in a fit of giggles. I couldn't help but blush and buried my face in the pillows.

"Oh that's precious, now you choose to blush." He said as he lay back down on the bed and started tickling me.

"Eric stop…" I was laughing so hard I could barely speak.

Felicia was trying to stifle her obvious amusement. Thankfully she started to get up shortly after.

"Sookie, it was without a doubt a pleasure getting to know you." She said. Her little hint wasn't lost to me. "If you want to 'play' again someday let me know."

Eric reached up to kiss her goodbye.

"See you later Felicia."

"Sure thing _Boss._" She winked as she left the room.

I rolled over on my side, facing Eric. He took my hands in his and kissed each of my fingers.

"Do you always let your staff in on the fun?"

"Of course not, Felicia wasn't actually working tonight. She just wanted to come in because she wanted to get to know you better – you've become quite the little mystery around here. You only speak to Longshadow, Pam, Amelia and me. People are intrigued." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

_How odd._

Eric started caressing my body again, kissing his way down my neck. If he didn't stop soon I was definitely going to lose whatever shred of sanity I had left from our previous little session.

"Eric, what time is it?" I moaned. I'd lost all sense of time and place. We could have been in the middle the North Pole for all I knew.

"3 am."

"What?! Holy s…I mean wow…it's really that late?" I sat up so fast I got a little dizzy.

"Yes it really is." He smirked, pulling me back down on the bed. "But I don't care. I'm not done with you yet."

_Holy f…!_

Eric lifted me to the end of the bed and place me on my knees with my back pressed against his chest.

_Oh God the mirror!_

He rolled on a new condom and placed his, yet again, rock hard member at my opening.

"I'm going to fuck you while you look at us." He said as he entered me without warning.

It was 6 am when I finally made it home. I'd used Eric's shower at the club before I went home, so I went straight to my bedroom and fell into a blissful slumber.

It was 4 in the afternoon when I woke up. I decided to make myself a huge early dinner. I don't think I'd ever been so hungry in my whole life, but considering the night's escapades it was only to be expected. I got up, put on some lounge wear and noticed some distinct purple bruises on my hips – I couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Sweet Jesus if Gran saw you now" I said to myself.

I checked my cell phone when I got downstairs.

Eric had sent me a text during the day, telling me to be at the club Wednesday and to be there at 2 pm.

_YAY!! Okay Sookie that was a little over the top._

***

It's amazing how fast the days go by when you're walking around in a haze of steamy thoughts. I don't think I actually accomplished anything at work during those days, but my boss didn't seem to notice so that was good.

I arrived at the club about 10 minutes before 2 and chatted a bit with Felicia before going down to the main lounge area. I thought it might have been a bit awkward seeing her again, but we turned out to have a rather nice little conversation without any embarrassments.

I had a ginger ale at the bar since it was still a bit early for me to be drinking alcohol. I was a disappointed to see Longshadow wasn't working today, instead I made light chit-chat with a bartender I hadn't met before named Chow.

A tall, lean and muscular man with ebony skin, wearing nothing but gold hot pants and a matching net tank top approached me.

"Well, look at you honey child all vanilla and spice. You must be Sookie. I'm Lafayette." He said with a very pronounced southern drawl.

"Umm right, nice to meet you Lafayette."

I was a little baffled. Maybe Eric had been right when he said people thought I was a mystery, even though that statement had made me a somewhat uneasy. As far as I could tell Pam was the only gay person I knew, but it was obvious Lafayette was batting for the other team, so I found his approach a bit odd. He must have sense my confusion.

"Oh don't get it twisted honeycomb, pussy scares the hell outta me. I'm all about cocks, balls and ass. Eric is out of town for a few days, so he wanted me to take care of some things for him, that means you, but don't worry he'll be back tomorrow."

Brutally honest and flamboyant seemed to be an adequate depiction of Lafayette.

"Okay, what exactly does Eric want us to do?" My confusion was still very much apparent.

"Sweetness we're going to have so much fun. I'm going to teach you every trick in the book when it comes to pleasuring a man, and a few that aren't in the book. But right now I need to go deal with my man. He's getting lonely without me. Oh before I forget, Eric said to be here tomorrow night at 10, but on Tuesday you're my _bitch_ girl. Shall we say 10 pm? Excellent."

I didn't have a chance to respond before he was out of the room. To say I was stunned would be putting it mildly.

_What the hell just happened here?_

I didn't know what to make of this whole situation. I'd have to ask Eric tomorrow night.

***

I had no idea what Eric had planned for tonight, not that I had known any of the other times I spent at the club, but if yesterday's talk was any indication of what tonight was about, well then I was pretty sure what was going to happen. Of course, I didn't mind pleasure him with my mouth. I had wanted to the first night, but he had refused to let me since it was about my pleasure not his, any night so far had been about me really. I was still nervous about going to the club and Lafayette's confusing ramblings didn't help my nervousness. He was definitely a force of nature.

Pam had 'kidnapped' me after work yesterday for some, in her words, "much needed shopping", which meant she had taken the liberty of ordering a huge load of lingerie for me and I had to model it all at her place while she and Amelia were sipping wine and making comments about my appearance. By the end of the evening they had made score cards and rated each item I wore. I swear they were like two hormonal frat boys, which was very disconcerting. Thank God they didn't ask any questions about my two previous visits to the club that would really have set them off. I ended up wearing a classic, black lace bra and panty set. I'm glad Pam said she could write it off as a business-expense since this little 'shopping spree' would've set me back a couple of hundred bucks.

My hair was down, slightly curled to make it look fuller; as always I wore light make-up. I made sure my cat had a little extra treat in her bowl. _I really need to start showing her a little extra love, poor thing has suffered since I started this little experiment_. Classic, black pumps and an equally classic trench coat and I was ready for the night's games. I had to be at the club at 10 pm, which meant I had half a hour to get there – not a problem on a Thursday evening. I opened the door and slammed right into a wall of a man. I stumbled back a bit.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing here?" I said shocked.

My brother picked me up and hugged me while twirling us around. I was afraid my coat would ride up, revealing I wore nothing underneath save skimpy lace underwear. Thankfully Jason put me down before any such thing occurred.

"Good seeing you too baby sis. How you been?" He said, sounding a little miffed. Well up his, I had plans and he was ruining them pretty fast.

"I'm fine, Jason. You still haven't answered me. What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm back State side for a spell. Got food around?" he asked while rubbing his stomach.

My 'dear' brother went rummaging through the kitchen in search of something edible. Tina came out of hiding to see what the fuss was about, but promptly went back to her hidey-hole when she saw Jason. _Smart kitty!_

My patience was wearing thin. Damn it, I had places to be and people to see, and here Jason was making himself at home like he'd never left the State of Louisiana in the first place.

Jason had his head inside the fridge. I glanced at the clock, _shit 10 pm_, I was now officially late and pretty sure Eric did not like tardiness – after all he was setting time aside from his work. I stalked over to the fridge and slammed the door shut just as Jason stepped back with a spoonful of etouffee stuffed in his mouth.

"Sis what the…" I interrupted him before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Jason, I ask again, what are you doing here? And you better answer me this time!"

"Geeez Sookie what's got you so worked up? I just need a place to crash for a while. Wow some welcome. I've been gone for who long and you act like aren't happy to see me."

Jason finally took a look at my attire; to say he looked confused was putting it mildly. He looked utterly flabbergasted. It seems that seeing your little sister dressed to the nines on a work night was a highly unlikely scenario for Mr. Jason Stackhouse. And I guess being less than forthcoming with regards to his visit didn't help either. I honestly didn't care. I just wanted him out of my apartment so I could get to the club, assuming it wouldn't be too late. _Maybe I should text Eric?_

"Umm Sis are you going somewhere?" He asked attentively.

"That's generally what people are doing when they walk out their front door, unless of course their nomad brother shows up unannounced." I snapped back.

_10:10 damn it._

"Awesome! Can I come?"

"No! Absolutely out of the question!" I must have looked panic stricken.

"Why not? You have a date or something?

_Breathe Sookie, breathe. Just because you've started having sex on a regular basis - amazing mind-blowing, earth-shattering, life-altering sex – doesn't mean you've turned into a wanton she-devil, but damn it, it's been five days and the work out/pole dancing earlier sure as hell didn't get rid of all the pent up energy._

"No, I do not have a date. I'm just meeting some friends for drinks. Its work related so you can't come. You know I work from home a lot of the time, so you're out of here tomorrow, okay?"

_10:15_

"Yeah umm sure Sook, I'll call Hoyt or René, I'm sure they'll be happy to let me crash there. I'll just go on up to bed."

"The hell you will! You're sleeping on the couch. I'll go get you some pillows."

Who the hell did he think he was anyways, coming in here like he owned the place, not to mention ruin my night?

I got some pillows, sheets and a blanket out of the linen closet, put them on the couch. Mr. Stackhouse could make up the couch his own damn self.

_10:25, shit!_

I was just about to grab my purse and run out the door when I got a text.

"? – E"

Eric was probably pissed off; a question mark didn't bode well. Maybe he was just being efficient, words were overrated when it came to texting, most people leet type anyways. I really wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"? – S"

"Where r u? - E"

"Sorry, brother showed up unexpected. On my way. - S"

"Stay w ur bro. – E"

_Damn!_

"Rain check? – S"

"Club's closed Wednesday. 2 pm. Main entrance will be open. No dress code. – E"

_Why is he being so cryptic?_

"See you then. – S"

Sookie's lingerie -

www(dot)agentprovocateur(dot)com / love-black . html


	5. The First Tango in Shreveport Part One

_A/N: Okay just a few things!_

_I forgot to mention in my end not in the last chapter that, yes, I totally ripped off one of Lafayette's lines from TB. But c'mon the 'honey cone' line was pure awesomeness and one of the few highlights of the season. _

_Some of you are familiar with my little Nigella Lawson obsession – there was a little nod to her in the beginning of last chapter. No wacking graham crackers into submission though. _

_Okay on to current matters._

_I'm in complete awe; since I put out chapter 4 I've received about a huge amount of favorite author, story and author alert addies and a bunch of great reviews. Thank you so much everybody! _

_Some of you asked why Eric was mad, well all I can say is, some of it will be explained in the next chapter. _

_I own nothing._

**The Education of Sookie Stackhouse 5. The First Tango in Shreveport**

**Friday:**

Absolutely brilliant; not only had I been cockblocked by my very own brother, but now it seemed he had also taken over my kitchen. I was woken, at 6 am, by the sound of the smoke alarm going off and Tina frantically jumping up and down on my stomach trying to get my attention. Bolting down the stairs I found my kitchen in a state of disarray. Jason had decided a full English fry up breakfast and hotcakes were the first thing he needed in the morning. My brother was not a cook and as a result he had burned every single item on his extended menu, as well as ruining my pots and pans. Furthermore, Eric hadn't replied to my text last night. This week had officially gone from bad to worse – no that was an understatement, this week had been a complete disaster and it was only Friday, two more days left which could end up making this week into a full blow international crisis. It seemed Murphy's Law was in full effect.

"Sookie I'm…"

I held up my hand, not giving him a chance. Jason had to leave and that had better be soon.

"I'm so…"

"Jason, shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear it."

I picked up my phone and started scrolling through the numbers, found the one I was looking for and waited for the call to go through.

"Hoyt? Hey it's Sookie…Yes I know it's early…I've been better…you?...That's nice…Listen Jason is in town and he needs a place to crash…Great! He'll be over soon…Talk to you soon."

"Jason, you're staying with Hoyt. Clean up this mess! I'm going to take a long bath and when I'm done you better be out of here."

I was more than pissed off. I didn't have to be at work until 9, so I had 90 minutes to kill.

After 30 minutes of soaking and listening to music in the tub, I was pretty sure Jason had had plenty of time to clean up, pack his belongings and be out the door, right? Wrong!

Since it was casual Friday I opted for a pair of tight fitting jeans and a white halter top with a faux button down placket and a pair of white strappy sandals. I was in a slightly better mood after my bath and skipped down the stairs, only to be met by a kitchen still looking like a bomb crater and a note from Jason saying he would be by later to clean up and, of course, he would replace the ruined pots and pans.

_Fat Chance!_

I swear that man was put on this Earth just to piss me off. He has got to be the most stupid, inconsiderate specimen of the male race ever to have walked the face of the Earth. Since there was no chance I would get any breakfast at home, I went to the local coffee shop around the corner from the building I work in. Latte and cinnamon roll in hand, I went to work.

I always do a weekly back-up on my computer first thing every Friday. We all have our little quirks and this is mine. Granted my laptop is very outdated, but it works. This Friday was no different. Settled into my little cubicle, turned on lappy and then…lappy started wheezing and the screen went black.

_No!_

_No!_

_No!_

_What did I do to deserve this? I'm a good person. I pay my taxes. I help out my friends. I took in my brother last night for Pete's sake! _

_Settle down Sookie, the comp just needs to warm up a bit._

I tried it again; more wheezing and then nothing.

_No, not my Precious!_

"Motherfucker!"

Only one thing to do; call out tech guy, Alcide. The man could work miracles on anything as long as it could be hooked up to an electrical outlet.

"Alcide! I need you ASAP!"

"Hey Sookie. Finally decided to go out with me, did ya?"

Alcide had asked me out relentlessly over the past year, but I had always turned him down, politely I might add. I wasn't a big fan of inter-office dating. Amelia and Pam had tried it, but they decided friendship was more important.

"Shut the fuck up Al! My comp is crashing. Get your ass up here now!"

"On my way."

Ten minutes later Alcide was sitting at my desk, doing his best to save Precious.

"So umm Sookie, did you back-up this week?"

"That was what I was about to do when she crashed!" I growled.

"Okay okay, take it easy." He replied, punching different keys and thingamabobs on the comp.

"Can you fix her? Please tell me you can fix her. I've got fucking everything on there!"

My not so little outbursts were starting to draw some attention from my co-workers, I couldn't care less.

Alcide let out a sigh.

_Uh oh!_

"I'm sorry but she's gone. I can take her with me, see if I can retrieve anything, but I'm not making any promises. You need to look for a new PC, Sookie."

"Fuck it I'm switching to MAC! Nothing can replace Precious!"

Clearly this wasn't my day, week, month, or even year. Karma was kicking my ass. With my luck it was probably Gran giving me a swift kick in the butt over my recent escapades. _Sexcapades?_

"Traitor!" Alcide yelled loud enough for the entire office to turn silent.

"Alright, I won't switch to MAC, but I can't afford a new laptop right now. This just blows!"

"Well, I thought you might need this until you get a new one yourself." He said as he pulled a laptop out of his old Fjällräven backpack and placed it on the desk.

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked venomously, eyeing it in disbelief.

"Umm it's a laptop Sookie. I just got a new one so you can borrow this one for a while. And you're welcome by the way."

"Right, sorry Al. Thank you. This has just been a day from hell so far. I didn't mean to take it out on you, and I really do appreciate you helping me out." I let out a deep defeated sigh. It was only 10:30 in the morning. I was ready to hand in my membership to society and drop of the face of the planet.

I spent the next half an hour trying to figure out how to turn on the laptop and another two hours installing all of my programs. By the time I was done I had named the computer The Thing – I swear it had a life of its own. I was afraid it would grow a mouth and swallow me whole.

Amelia texted me and asked if I wanted to go out for lunch with her and Pam, but I was too busy getting caught up on work. Since I started my 'lessons' with Eric I had really let my work slip. By the time I was halfway done it was already 6 pm and everybody else had left for the weekend. I decided to swing by a newly opened Scandinavian deli on my way home - Danish apple trifle, which they made for me fresh on the spot. Danish ice cream and Danish pear pie, which the lady told me to warm up in the oven for about 10 minutes and then eat it with sour cream. Last, but not least, a huge take-away box with Swedish meatballs, potatoes, gravy and cowberry jelly. I didn't give a rat's ass how many calories I would consume tonight, I was having myself a pity party and there's only one way of doing it. Food. To my complete surprise, my kitchen was spotless when I arrived at my apartment, the doorman must have let Jason in, and there were boxes of Le Creuset cookware, which isn't cheap I might add. He even got a box full of toys for Tina.

_So old Jason, pulled through after all. Maybe Hell froze over? _

While working all night I had managed to eat the box of balls, the trifle and pie, everything but the ice cream. I finally finished catching up around 3 in the morning and collapsed on my bed with Tina snuggling next to me.

**Saturday:**

_Umph_

_What the hell?_

_Umph_

My little she-devil of a cat was clearly displeased with my current sleeping situation and was voicing it by, continuously, jumping on my stomach.

"Tina knock it off! Jeez I'm up."

I rubbed my face and crawled out of bed.

_Such a persistent kitty, oh well._

Coffee brewing, cat fed, time for some breakfast. Since Jason had stripped my fridge of everything there was only one thing left to eat.

_10 pm, not too early for ice cream? To hell with it I've still got my pity-party going on._

I got out one of the Danish Valhalla chocolate ice cream I had bought the night before. Each of the different types of ice cream were named after Nordic gods, this one was called Tor and had a picture of a blonde Viking on the lid. Coffee, fork and ice cream in hand I went to sit down on the couch and watch some meaningless morning TV. I managed to put one forkful in my mouth when somebody knocked loudly on my door. Ignoring whoever was at the door I popped more ice cream into my mouth. For some reason the universe had decided to not give me a moments peace and quiet and the persistent knocking continued.

"Sookie open the fucking door! Don't make me get out my key," Amelia yelled.

_Please oh merciful God strike me dead!_

I yanked open the door and was faced with Pam and Amelia carrying three lattes and bags of pastry.

"What?"

From the look on their faces, my attire was less than satisfactory. Both of them stared at me like I was a monster from the swamp. Sweat pants, an old LSU t-shirt and hair in a messy bun held together with a couple of chopsticks equaled a fashion faux pas in the eyes of Miss Broadway and Miss Ravenscroft, better known as my two best friends Amelia and Pam.

"Sweetie what are you doing?" Amelia asked, looking perplexed.

"Eating ice cream. What are you doing?"

The girls pushed by me and entered the apartment without as much as a "may we come in". _How rude!_

"We're here to get you," Amelia quipped "We're going shopping at the new retro shop down town. Isn't it exciting?"

Retro shop was fashion lingo for thrift or vintage store, in this case both.

"Not really no. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a hot date with a Viking." I said and went to the door to show them out.

"You have a date with Eric today? Nicely done Sookie."

Pam was looking a little too excited, when she asked me that question. Honestly I had no idea what she was talking about. I waved the lid from the ice cream container in front of her.

"This is my date, his name is Tor. I think we might be soul mates."

The girls looked at me like I'd gone completely bonkers. Their next step would be to have me committed to a psychiatric facility in hopes of curing me of whatever state of delusion I was in. I just wanted them to leave so I could explore my relationship with Tor further.

"Sook, get your ass in the shower and wash away that attitude. You got half an hour to get ready. Now scoot." Amelia insisted as she pushed me towards the stairs.

Fashion faux pas was my forte today. My friends were less than pleased with my second choice of wardrobe for the day – jeans, a hoodie and sneakers.

Luckily the shop wasn't busy. I spent most of my time in one of the old Queen Anne easy chairs placed around the shop, flipping through magazines and sipping way too expensive coffee. Pam and Amelia were having the time of their lives finding designer outfits some socialites had decided were out of style without even bothering to wear them.

After what seemed like hours, the girls materialized in front of me, theirs arms full of clothes.

"Ready to go?" I couldn't be more excited about the prospect of going back to Tor and snuggling up on the couch with my pick of old movies.

"Not a chance. We're updating your closet." Pam threw her load of couture onto Amelia, yanked me out of my comfortable chair and pushed me into one of the elaborate changing rooms together with an impossible amount of garments and shoes.

"We don't want to hear a word from you until you've showed us each item, got it?" Pam yelled.

I called them every name in the book, unfortunately I didn't do it in my head and of course the girls heard me. I was promptly told they would hold me down and dress me themselves if I didn't get my ass moving.

Each outfit was more vulgar or hideous than the other. I honestly didn't know how Pam got her job at InTrend working as a stylist. If this was what was in fashion at the moment I'd rather go naked - I practically was since the clothes barely covered my body. The good thing about spending hours in a changing room is that it gives you time to think.

I never used to have days, or in this case weeks, like these. The pity-party, the mood swings and short temper were foreign to me. I even used to enjoy the occasional shopping trip with the girls. Everybody has bad days, it's allowed, it's probably even good for you, but not when it affects you for weeks. My behavior was highly irrational, I knew this. Obviously this change had started when I met Eric and decided to go off on this little experimental sexual adventure.

"_To every action there is always an equal and opposite reaction"_.

Truer words have never been spoken. As much pleasure as I had experienced, it seemed I was going to experience just as much torment of various nature. I still didn't know why I decided to go through with our little arrangement. No doubt Eric had been right the second time I went to the club; I needed to move on to the next stage in my life. I kept questioning the reasons for going to the club, for going to Eric. I didn't know him. I shouldn't trust him, yet I did without reservations. The person I didn't trust was me. I didn't regret anything that had happened so far, but I was afraid it would go too far - that I wouldn't be able to stop the more time I spent with Eric. Most women would probably have fallen head over heels for him by now. Sexy, funny, caring, mischievous, mysterious and a stranger, the perfect recipe for every woman's deepest fantasy. Eric had certainly taken it upon himself to create every single fantasy imaginable with me, which before I met him I hadn't even thought about. I was scared to think what would be next, assuming there would be a next time. I didn't even know if I wanted there to be a next time. _Sookie you're clearly in way over your head. You aren't ready to handle this kind of thing. And why would Pam ask if you had a date with Eric? It's sex, pure and simple. _I didn't want a relationship after Bill and I'm sure Eric wasn't the relationship kind of guy. Bill nearly destroyed me. I couldn't, no, I wouldn't go through anything like that again…

"Heads up!" Amelia brought me out of my thoughts by throwing another load of clothes into the changing room.

"Oh no I'm done. No more clothes."

"Oh put a sock in it, I think we hit the jackpot this time."

"Witch!" I called after her.

"Yes, but you love me anyway."

I hated to admit it, but Amelia was right. The dresses were lovely and within my price range even if I did have to buy a new laptop. _Fucking Thing_. The girls even managed to find some, never worn, Christian Louboutin black, peep toe Mary Jane pumps for only $50.

They really hit the jackpot with the last dress; 1960's long, black evening gown, with a black bow and white chiffon trail in the front. A v-cut front and most of my back would be exposed. The fabric clung to my body and accentuated my curves, making me feel like a Hollywood actress from a forgotten era. It took my breath away. The shoes were the icing on the cake; white peep toe pumps, with ankle straps with a cluster of white, silk roses decorating one side of each shoe. One word…Stunning!

I let my hair down, the natural curls cascading down my back.

"Ladies, I think we have a winner." I said, as I walked out of the changing room.

Both of them had been reading the endless stacks of fashion magazines that were scattered around them. Pam let out a wolf whistle when she saw me.

"Shit Sookie, if I knew you weren't at all interested in women I'd ask you on a date on the spot."

_If only she knew_

As per usual Amelia was jumping up and down in her chair, clapping her hands and beaming.

"Oh Sweetie, you're so getting that dress and the shoes!"

"I'm so getting the dress, the shoes and the last seven dresses and the black and blue Domina shoes to go with the pencil dress."

"See, aren't you glad you went with us after all?"

For some reason we were all giggling beyond control. So the day hadn't been so bad, a little shopping therapy was good. The girls decided the dresses and shoes were an early birthday present, I really needed to talk to them about buying me stuff all the time. First lingerie and now regular clothes. _Enough already!_ The girls informed me the day wasn't over yet and we were heading over to Dawn at the spa for a little, waxing, mani/pedi and facials – all included in my birthday present.

We ended up back at my apartment, arms full of the day's spoils and Thai food. Not a bad way to end a day with good food, good wine, old movies and your two best friends.

**Sunday:**

Despite the massive wine induced headache, I somehow managed to get out of bed early enough to go to the gym for a yoga class. I hadn't worked out during the week and the last few days' massive intake of comfort food made me feel a little less than good about myself.

The rest of the day was uneventful at best, but after the week I'd had it was a welcome distraction and I hoped it would be an indication of how the following week would turn out. I went for a drive back to my old home town Bon Temps to visit Gran's grave and had dinner with Gran's long time friend and priest, Father O'Malley. It was actually a rather nice evening, until Father O'Malley decided to ask me if I was dating anybody, if I wanted to get married soon or if I wanted children. I had a hard enough time deciding what I was going to do during the week, making plans for the rest of my life was not something I spent a lot of time on. I know Gran would want me to be happy and have a family, but as far as I was concerned, Bill destroyed any of those prospects. I quickly excused myself, telling Father O'Malley that I had to go to work early tomorrow and it was a long drive back to Shreveport.

It was barely 9 pm when I got home. I spend the rest of the night reading one of the countless romance novels I had – my guilty pleasure.

**Monday: **

Coffee; sweet elixir of the Gods. The only thing that could possibly wake me up in the mornings. It was turning out to be a good morning – the coffee was great, the sun was shining, which wasn't unusual but today it just seemed shine a little bit brighter, there was hardly any traffic and I had finally tamed the Thing – it had its little kinks, but I wrote that off as personality, it still wasn't my Precious though. It looked as if last week's trials were over – that was until got to the office of course.

_Andre is out sick today. _

_Please take over his duties as Sophie-Anne's assistant today._

_SM_

_Goddammit!_

Sophie-Anne was first class bitch. Everybody hated her and I mean everybody, including our boss. She was known as the Queen around the office, she simply thought she owned all of Louisiana. Granted she did come from old Southern money, but that sure as hell didn't make her any better than the rest of us mere mortals. Andre, her 'assistant', was one of the conditions when she joined the firm – he was brought over as her assistant from her former workplace or she wouldn't take the job. As always Sophie-Anne got what she wanted. Of course everybody knew they were in a relationship, even though she was married.

Gran would tell me to look as this temporary assistant gig as an opportunity to learn something new. Sophie-Anne might be a bitch, but she's also ruthless, hard working and incredibly good at her job, which should even out the bitchiness.

She had me do everything from Xeroxing, proofreading future articles and she even asked me for help on brainstorming for a series of lifestyle articles she was starting next month. If I was asked to describe Sophie-Anne in one word it would be efficient. I had no idea how she managed to work on so many things at the same time, but her organizational skills were impeccable. I was actually glad I'd been so busy all day. It gave me less time to think about Eric and his strange reaction last week. I still hadn't heard from him. I had my session with Lafayette tomorrow and Eric had told me to be that the club the day after. In all honesty I was going to call the club when I got home and leave a message for both Lafayette and Eric telling them I wouldn't be coming to the club anymore.

To say I was exhausted when the workday ended would be an understatement. However, like the day before I managed to drag my lazy butt to the gym – spinning class was on the schedule. I was determined to get in shape. My body wasn't in bad shape, but in my book there is always room for a little toning and shaping – nothing excessive of course.

Spinning was great, but I was certainly looking forward to a nice long shower and curling up in a chair with a glass of red wine and a good book when I got home.

I had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock on my front door.

"If it's Jason, I'm going to kill him." I said to Tina as I passed her on my way to the door. She meowed in approval, which made me laugh.

The sight I was faced with when I opened the door, took my breath away.

_Eric._

Eric in a white suit, black button down shirt hang loose, white tie, black and white 50's style shoes and to top it all off, a black fedora. Arms clasps behind his back. He looked simply amazing, no, he looked _hot_. As always he caught the way I was looking at him and smirked.

"Eric, how do you know where I live? Wait let me guess, Pam?"

Eric might be able to do unimaginable thinks to my libido and, as it turns out, knew how to fuel my anger. _Who the hell does he think he is showing up at my apartment? This isn't part of the whole swinger club scene. _Unconsciously, I tightened the bathrobe around my body making sure I didn't reveal more skin than absolutely necessary.

"Good evening Sookie, nice to see you too. How are you? Me? I'm good, thank you for asking. May I come in?" The bastard was still smirking at me.

_Two can play this game._

"No, I don't think so. Listen, I'm really tired, just tell me what you're doing here so you can be on your way and I can get some rest." I said indifferently.

"Alright" he started, leaning against the doorframe, arms still behind his back, crossing his right leg over the left, "I'm taking you on a little…field trip." It sounded as if he tasted the last few words before he uttered them.

"What do you have some kind of Cuban roll-playing thing in mind? No thanks. Oh and while we're on the topic I was about to text you, but since you're here I might as well tell you. I'd like you to cancel tomorrow's whatever with Lafayette for me. Furthermore, I'm ending our little arrangement – it's not for me. Thank you and good night." I started to close the door, but Eric put a hand on the door successfully making it impossible for me to close it.

_Dammit just leave!_

I couldn't interpret his expression; anger, confusion, guilt…hurt? At the same time it looked as though he was trying to read my mind, but had to give up.

"Just get dressed Sookie. We'll talk on the way there."

"No, don't think so. I…"

"Sookie. Get. Dressed. I'm not leaving without you, so just humor me."

I might have growled as I stomped up the stairs, leaving the door open for Eric to let himself in. I'm pretty sure I heard a low chuckle coming from him.

"Preferably something along the lines of a dress." He yelled from downstairs.

"Men!" Which only earned me another chuckle.

I had a closet full of clothes, but no idea what to actually wear. I pulled out item after item, but nothing screamed Monday-night-field-trip-with-swinger-club-owner.

"Would you mind telling me where we're going? Give me an idea of what to wear."

"Not a chance, but wear anything you'd like just as long as it's a dress."

"Fine!"

_Alright Mr. Northman, if it is dress you want, than by God a dress you'll get. _

The evening gown I got Saturday, while shopping with the girls, was still in the garment bag. Thankfully it wasn't wrinkled. I didn't need a bra for the dress, so I put on some black lace hip huggers, a lace garter belt and black stockings with a visible seam on the back. And of course the white peep toe pumps. I put my hair up in a traditional chignon; nothing too elaborate that would take the attention away from the dress, and applied some light make up, though I gave my eyes a sexy smoky look.

Sitting at my vanity table applying finishing touched to my lips, I hadn't heard anybody come up the stairs, but suddenly Eric appeared behind me – hands still behind his back.

"Perfect," he whispered.

I must say I was surprise by his appearance in my bedroom and a little uncomfortable, since this was definitely invading my personal space. Yet Eric seemed completely at ease.

He finally removed his hands from behind his back, holding a clear plastic container with what looked like flowers in it. He took the item out of the container – a hair comb with three fresh white roses attached to it and pinned it perfectly onto the chignon.

"Your carriage awaits Madam," he said as he extended his hand to me.

_A/N:_

_Precious was my old comp, may she rest in peace, and I actually do call my new comp The Thing. I swear it's a monster._

_Eating ice cream with a fork…best thing ever! Eating Valhalla ice cream with a fork is even better. Tor and I are soul mates._

_Don't hate me for the zero nookie, okay? Not everything is about sex ya know lol. _

_Leave me some love._


	6. 6 The First Tango in Shreveport Part Tw

_A/N:_

_Txone, thanks so much! Loves ya bunches._

_All the women at the Sookieverse are the most amazing and wonderful people on Earth. Hope you guys know how much you mean to me._

_FF is acting up a lot lately, so there's a link to my blogs on my profile where I'll put up the chapters as well._

_Okay let us find out what the crazy kids are up to._

_As always I own nothing._

**The Education of Sookie Stackhouse 6. The First Tango in Shreveport Part 2**

"Eric, what the heck is this?"

"A vehicle, an automobile, better known as a car." He said, looking very proud of the object parked outside my apartment building.

The 'car' looked like something that belonged in a museum, not driving on the roads.

"Is it safe?"

Granted the dark blue paint didn't have a scratch on it, but I wasn't sure it would be classified at operable.

"Of course _she_ is safe. Betty Blue runs like dream."

_She?_ _Betty Blue?_

Eric held the door open and waited for me to climb in. No way was I getting into that thing.

"Sookie, get in the damn car, we don't want to be late."

I mumbled something unintelligible as I sat down on the seat and then move my legs into the car, like a proper lady would. Eric got in and started the 'car', it purred to life. _So far, so good_. Okay the car ran smoothly, except for the loud engine.

"So this is your car? You actually drive this on a regular basis?"

It was beyond me why he would chose to drive an old 1940's Chevrolet. I wasn't completely lost; growing up with Jason had taught me a thing or two about cars. What I didn't get was why Eric would show up at my apartment dressed like that and insisting on taking me out in this…umm…car, he really had taken this whole role playing thing to the next level.

"No, I only take _her_ out for special occasions. Normally I drive a corvette." Eric was grinning from ear to ear. So proud of his little toys.

"Of course you do. Boys and their toys…"

"Woman have 'toys' too, Sookie." The innuendo wasn't lost to me.

_Alright Mr. Northman._

"So this…" I waved my hands around, "is a penis thing?"

Eric roared with laughter.

"Not everything is about Sex. Taking you out tonight, for instance, isn't about sex. It's about confidence, but from what you just said you're not exactly lacking it."

_Okay now I'm lost!_

"Let me get this straight; the clothes, the car, the freaking high school corsage pinned to my head are about confidence? I don't get it! And by the way you haven't told me why you are taking me out or where we're going. Mind explaining it all to me?"

"Hey don't disrespect the attire or the flowers, it's tradition. You'll see. As for going out tonight – you asked for a rain check, this is it. Look, I'm sorry about last week, I was just going through some things. My wife…ex…"

_What. The. Fuck?_

"You're married? Stop the stupid car, Eric! Right now! Stop. The. Car!" I yelled.

How the hell could I have been this stupid? Of course he's married.

_Stupid, stupid Sookie!_

Eric kept driving. Obviously he had no intention of stopping.

"Jesus, would you just listen to me…" he attempted.

"Stop the car! I can't believe this shit! I would never have…just let me get out of the car!"

"I'm not married Sookie! If you would let me finish I was going to say ex-wife, I'm divorced. The divorce came through last week that's why I was out of town – to take care of last minute things."

Eric had a pained expression plastered across his face, gripping the steering wheel tightly so the leather made loud cracking sounds.

"Last week! Last week! It doesn't change a thing, you were still married when you…when we… Christ I'm so stupid!"

Eric finally pulled over to the side of the road and I quickly moved to get out of the car, we weren't out of the city yet so I could probably get a taxi home. However, Eric was faster than I was and lightly grabbed my arm, so he wouldn't scare me or, more likely, agitate me further.

"I'm sorry Sookie, okay. Please listen to me. I should have told you before we started our arrangement. Truth is I'm just as new at this as you are I've never done anything like this before.

"Yes, I own a swinger club and yes I'm into the scene, but I don't mix business with pleasure. The club is my livelihood and I would never do anything to jeopardize that. My ex-wife, Lorena, and I were both into the lifestyle, except we never brought it home, _what happens at the clubs stays at the clubs_. That was until I walked in on her and my best friend having sex at our house; in our bed. I left her that night. We've been separated for a year, and as I said, the divorce came through last week. But it doesn't change the fact that I should have told you, I'm sorry. Or maybe you could have asked me a little about myself at some point and I would have told you."

_What?_

"Oh so this is my fault now?" I swear if I wasn't a Southern lady, born and bred, I would have punched him in the face. "_What happens at the clubs stays at the clubs_ that seems to be the general rule, right? So why on earth would I ask you personal questions? If you have no idea what you're doing, then why would you consider doing something like this with me?"

I was furious, I had no idea how to describe our arrangement. We weren't actually lovers, we weren't in a relationship, but Eric was right I didn't know anything about him, so we weren't really friends either. What was that word Pam sometimes uses? Fuck buddies? I beginning to see what a mistake this really was, more so than before. I don't have fuck buddies, I didn't even have relationships anymore. I had absolutely nothing except for my job, apartment, Tina and my two friends, who I was beginning to resent more and more for bringing me to the club that night. I made the decision to go with Eric, so I could hardly blame them, but the state of mind I was in didn't leave room for hindsight.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, you're right. I completely understand if you don't want to come to the club anymore. Of course I'll drive you home right now, but I hope you'll agree to come with me tonight I really want to share this evening with you. Like I said, tonight isn't about sex - just relaxing and having fun. Please?"

I felt deceived, but I could see the sincerity in his eyes and hear it in his voice. The logical part of myself, the dominant part, told me to go home, forget what had happened the last few weeks, and move on with my life in whatever direction that might be. Yet there was a little voice inside my head telling me that I'd grown further in these weeks, than I had for the last year since Bill and I broke up.

_Maybe this is exactly what you need to happen for you to move on to the next stage in your life._

I remembered the words Eric had spoken my second time at the club, the night I saw the beautiful dancer perform for us in one of the closed rooms. I didn't have time to go over every aspect of my life. Maybe I hadn't changed much, but a little was better than nothing. There weren't any expectations for tonight, not from Eric or from me. By now a little fun and relaxing sounded good, what harm could there be in it, except I didn't expect the night to turn out the way it did.

"Okay." I agreed and gave him a slight smile.

Eric smiled and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you."

We drove out of the city, even though I had said yes to coming with him there was still a palpable tension in the car. As always Eric sensed it and turned on the radio to lighten the mood. Blues on the radio and the soft, warm breeze coming through the open windows made me relax; Eric was humming along to the tune. If I was dreaming we would be in a 50's movie set in some exotic place.

We must have been driving for about an hour, as far as I could tell we were somewhere south of the city. The car turned down some deserted gravel road; shimmering lights were visible through the tree line. Several cars were parked along the road – some new, some vintage like Eric's.

"We're here," he said grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"And where exactly is here?"

"You'll see."

He got out of the car, walked to my side and opened the door extending his hand to me, yet again.

_Hmm the eternal gentleman._

Walking on gravel wearing heels isn't easy at all, I mentally cursed myself for wearing my beautiful new shoes, but Eric put his arm around my waist holding me securely to his side so I wouldn't stumble. I could hear soft Latin tunes and laughter coming from just beyond the trees. There was a small path in the trees leading to what looked like an open space, since Eric hadn't said anything about where we were going I had no idea what to expect. Breathtaking is the only word I could come up with to describe the sight before me.

We were in a large meadow, a little wooden bridge lead us across the creek. There were small bistro tables everywhere, covered with white table clothes, tiny bouquets of crimson roses and etched hurricane candle holders adorning each surface. A large wooden dance floor was placed in the middle of the meadow, and huge band, each band member dressed in white tuxedos, on a podium placed at the top of it. Couples all dressed to the nines dancing the night away. We crossed the bridge and immediately people started coming up to Eric, greeting him like a long lost friend. He introduced me as his date, which I guess I was, but it felt a little weird to tell you the truth. We were seated at a table a little away from the dance floor. A waiter came over promptly with red wine and platter of with different types of bread, meats, cheese, olives and grapes.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight, Sookie." Eric said and raised his glass.

"You're welcome. It's really beautiful here, what is this place?"

So far I was enjoying myself, but I really wanted to know what all these people were doing here, dressed like something out of the 50's.

Eric chuckled a little.

"Well honestly I don't know. You see each year a select number of people get a written invitation with only a date, time and place on it and a 'warning' not to tell anybody about it and you're allowed to bring a date. We meet at the appointed location, dance, drink, and eat until the early morning hours. We've…I've been coming here for the last 5 years."

Eric might have been separated for a year, finally divorced, and over his ex-wife, but I could still see the hurt in his eyes. A feeling I knew all too well.

"Eric, I'm really sorry about the way I acted in the car. I was just surprised and with the way my the previous few days have been going, I just lost my temper. You were absolutely right I should have asked you about yourself, gotten to know you, and not just…I don't know."

Honestly, I felt embarrassed about the way I had acted since I met him. I know people come to swinger clubs to have sex, but I had just joined him no questions asked and then proceeded to verbally attack him the week after, only to engage in more sexual activities with him. I just assumed he was singled and use to this kind of thing, when in reality he had been hurt just as much as I had by a person he loved and trusted. Then it turned out he had never had an arrangement like ours before, it was a new experience to him as well. I just assumed he had done it before, you all know what they say about assuming things.

I must have been deep in thought when I felt Eric placing his hand on top of mine.

"Sookie, are you alright?" He asked tentatively.

"Oh yeah, I – I'm sorry Eric, I was just thinking. Don't mind me. The food looks delicious, what is it?" I was babbling, hopefully Eric wouldn't pay any attention to it.

"It's Argentine picada, similar to tapas. Now what were you thinking about?"

_Ah shoot he noticed_

"It's nothing," I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Sookie…" it sounded almost like a warning.

"Oh alright, I was just thinking we had a little bit in common. You know bad relationships, new experiences and all,"

"Funny," he laughed. "I was thinking the same thing." We both laughed.

The mood has definitely turned lighter since our little argument in the car. We ate the amazing food and had light conversation. After a while the waiter came back and removed the empty plate and replaced it with a plate filled with what looked like a type of small pastry covered with powdered sugar, chocolate powder and coffee to go with it. Eric took one of the chocolate covered cakes and broke it in half with his hands.

"Now these little treats are positively sinful and an absolute must," he said and lifted one of the pieces to my mouth. From the soft light of the candles I could see his eyes turn dark as I took the cake in my mouth.

Sinful was definitely true. Some of the caramel filling stuck to my lips and I quickly licked it off with the tip of my tongue. Eric shift in his chair, looking a bit flushed. It could have just been the candle light, but it made me smile to think I might have had that influence on him.

"Wow these are amazing and really, really sweet," I giggled.

"They're called alfajor, another Argentine specialty. You should have some coffee with that, it will compliment the sweetness." Eric suggested as he ate the other half of the cake.

He was right. The sweetness of the dessert and the slightly bitter coffee was a great combination.

"Eric, can I ask you something?"

I had been thinking about this particular question since our conversation in the car, and as Eric had said, I had never really asked him anything personal I might as well start now.

"Of course, ask away," he said and relaxed back in his chair.

"I was just wondering, you said in the car that you never mix business with pleasure. Umm…how exactly do you categorize our…umm…arrangement?"

All of a sudden I felt very self-conscious and very nervous. I didn't want to cross any lines or break some unwritten club rule by asking him this, but I really needed to know.

Eric leaned forward, rested his arms on the table and smiled seductively at me.

"Pleasure, without a doubt." He whispered.

His voice did wonderful things to my libido, but I had to keep it together and not let the words get to me.

"But, as you said, the club is your livelihood. Wouldn't that be breaking the rules or something?"

"The club is convenient. My office has the comfort of privacy, no one will interrupt us there. Somehow I don't think you would be very comfortable being among the rest of the patrons during our lessons."

Somebody yelled Eric's name in the background, Eric scanned the place and spotted the person.

"Sookie, will you excuse me for a few minutes? There's somebody I need to greet," He asked politely.

"Of course, take your time."

Eric rose from the table, but didn't walk away until he had taken my hand and kissed it.

_Dear Lord is it hot here?_

I sat for a while, sipped my coffee and had a bit more of the delicious sweet cake. After a short time had passed I decided to get up and take a look at the surroundings. When I stood up and took a few steps I hear a familiar voice call out to me.

"Sookie? Is that you?"

_Shit!_

"Bill, I'd say it was nice to see you but I would be lying." My voice was strained and I just wanted to find a hole to crawl into.

"Aaw don't be like that. You look great. Who are you here with?" He said just as a beautiful woman walked up to him and put her arm through his. The woman he left me for I expect.

Before I even had a chance to respond I felt a pair of strong arms circle around my waist.

"She's here with me, Compton" Eric replied from behind me.

"Northman," Bill looked furious.

"Eric, I didn't expect to see you here." The woman said.

"Well it looks like we both got an invitation, Lorena." Eric responded matter-of-factly.

_Lorena?_

It all made sense now; Bill was the friend Eric had found his wife in bed with. Bill had left me for Eric's wife and Bill was going to marry her. For some reason I felt compelled to look at Lorena's hands. My ring, she was wearing my ring. _Bastard!_

I tensed in Eric's arms. Why was the universe so set on kicking my ass? It was too much of a coincidence. What are the odds that I would end up with Eric and his wife turned out to be the woman Bill left me for? I was furious to say the least. As always Eric sensed my mood.

"Come, Lover. We haven't danced yet." Eric said loud enough for Bill and Lorena to hear it.

He hadn't called me 'Lover' since our first night at the Club. Was he trying to prove something? Reluctantly, I let him lead me to the dance floor.

Violins, guitar, piano joined together in slow tango rhythms. Eric guided us across the floor attempting to put as much distance between Lorena, and us. I kept my face down trying to hide my anger and the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Sookie, look at me," Eric requested.

I snapped my head up, not trying to stop the tears.

_How did everything get so messed up?_

"Don't let them get to you, Sookie. He doesn't deserve to see you upset. He doesn't deserve your tears."

"Did you know? Did you know Bill was my ex all this time? Did you start this just get back at them? Use me as prop in some sick game?" I did nothing to hide the venom in my voice.

At that moment the mood of the music changed from soft and sensual to hard and demanding. Eric held me tighter against his chest. I could feel his heart pounding. Eric pushed us across the floor. Everything about him mimicked the hard rough edge of the music.

"No! You think I did this on purpose?" He was practically growling at me. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you wanted to get back at Bill. Using me in the hopes that he still felt something for me so he would get jealous!"

"What the fuck do you take me for? I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a sick twisted bastard! Bill obviously led a double life since he never told you he and I were friends…since childhood…and he never told me about you."

The music stopped abruptly. Eric still held me in his arms and was staring intensely into my eyes like he could see everything that was going on inside of my head.

"You don't trust me," he sighed.

"I don't know anymore," was all I managed before I started crying again.

Eric lifted his hand to my head and carefully removed the flowers and the pins. My hair cascaded down my shoulders and back, he put his hand at the back of my neck and gently started to massage the tension away with tips of his fingers. I hated to admit it but it felt good, throw in a hot bubble bath and I would be out like a light.

He kept massaging my neck as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pant pocket with his free hand and dapped away the tears from my cheeks.

"Ssh it's alright, Sookie. You had no reason to trust me in the beginning, no wonder you don't trust me now. I told you this night was about confidence, right? Don't you dare let him get to you; take a deep breath, straighten you back, let me see that beautiful smile of yours and have some fun. Forget Bill. Forget Lorena. The only person that matters right now is you. Just be here with me tonight and dance. Do you think that might be something you could do?"

His voice was steady and soothing; his eyes soft and pleading. I was beginning to see a pattern when it came to Eric's body language, especially around me. Whenever I was nervous or upset he would place a calming hand somewhere on my body – the small of my back, my hand or, as now, rubbing small circles on the back of my neck. Maybe it was just me, but I couldn't remember if I had ever been uncomfortable around him, nervous yes, but never uncomfortable. Even when I was angry he managed to calm me down.

I took a few deep breaths as he had suggested, maybe more than a few. Seeing Bill again after all this time had been nerve wracking to say the least. I don't know how Eric could stand seeing Lorena with another man. It didn't seem to bother him too much, but I'm sure he still felt sad about it that was the vibe I got from him in the car.

After a minute or so I was calmer and even managed to smile a little, which caused Eric's face to turn into a brilliant smile. _Colgate watch out_.

The band started playing again, another tango but this one sounded more modern. Eric asked me if I was ready to dance again, but I had to tell him I didn't know how to Tango.

"Don't know how to Tango? Sookie, what do you think we were dancing before? The Polka?" Eric was laughing so hard people were starting to stare.

"Well I just followed you. I didn't think it was an actual Tango." I blushed at my own ignorance

Eric briefly removed his hand from my neck, to place my hands and arms correctly, but quickly returned his hand back to its' former position.

Eric started out slowly, moving across the floor with confident steps. I was trying to focus on his feet and anticipate his next step. I loved dancing; like so many other things involving Eric, this was very new to me. Glancing at the other dancers – their moves looked like a battle for dominance, for power – pushing and pulling each other. I glanced back down at our feet.

"Look at me Sookie," Eric said softly but in a demanding tone. "Don't look at your feet. Just feel the music and follow me."

Eric definitely knew how to dance. Every move he made was fluent, gentle and demanding almost like the way he…I shook my head to get the thoughts to disappear. As the song ended he dipped me, only holding me with the hand he had at the back of my neck.

Eric held our pose until a new melody started, smoothly lifted me back up and pressed his forehead to mine. We were both breathing heavily; this evening might not be about sex, but it was probably the most sensual and intimate thing I had ever experienced.

"Un Tango Diferente." He whispered.

Determinedly he moved us around, guiding me with the lightest moves with his feet. His forehead was still on mine and his hand still at the back of my neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw we were the only couple dancing, everybody else was looking at us. The attention made me extremely nervous, my entire body tensed and Eric started massaging my neck again, like he did before.

"Trust me, Sookie."

As the song was nearing its end, Eric trailed his other hand down my side and on the final note he lifted my leg to his hip.

"Thank you," He murmured and placed a soft kiss on my temple.

We went back to our table and ordered some drinks. Since Eric was driving and I had to go to work we just had sweet tea.

It really turned out to be a wonderful evening. We talked all night and had some more of those scrumptious pastries, we even danced some more. I don't know why I had considered not accompanying him earlier in the evening. I'm pretty sure tonight would make it to my top ten of best nights, even with the little Bill/Lorena incident.

By the time we left, the sun was already coming up.

**Tuesday:**

I must have nodded off on the way home.

"Sookie, wake up." Eric was gently stroking my cheek, trying to get me to wake up. Thank God I don't drool when I sleep.

"Wha…what time is it?" I asked groggily.

"6 am. What time do you have to be at work?"

"9-ish."

"Why don't you go upstairs, take a 20 minute power nap and I'll run out and get us some breakfast? I'll be back in 30, I'll call before I get here so I'm sure you're awake. How does that sound?"

"Hmm."

"Is that a yes?" he chuckled.

"Mm huh."

Eric got out of the car and opened the door for me. I have no recollection of how I actually managed to get into my apartment, but I woke up to my cell phone ringing.

"M'ello?"

"Sookie, come open the door for me."

"M'kay."

Apparently I had taken my shoes off before collapsing on the couch and succeeded in tripping over them on my way to the door.

"Motherfu…!"

"You alright?" Eric asked when I opened the door. He had his arms full of grocery bags.

"Yeah, just my damn shoes."

My injured food seemed highly amusing to him, he was trying very hard to stifle the grin that was currently plastered all over his face.

"Um Sookie, you might want to go take a shower, brush your hair or something,"

I put a hand through my hair, which no doubt would put Marge Simpson to shame.

_Guh!_

"Go take a shower and I'll make breakfast."

I waddled upstairs and got into the shower. 20 minutes later I felt half human again. My hair was dried and put up in a pony tail. Even though Eric was downstairs I couldn't be bothered putting on something remotely tantalizing and this was my home after all, so I just put on my bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. When I got out of the bathroom there was a cup of something hot and steamy on my bedside table, waiting for me.

_Coffee!_

Oh praise the Lord, the man is a saint.

I took a sip of the wonderful elixir.

_Blech! Tea!_

The man is the Devil incarnate.

_That man real really needs to stay out of my bedroom._

I went to the kitchen to confront him. I suspected he was trying to poison me.

It was truly a sight to behold; Eric had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and stood at the stove making eggs. On the countertop there were plates with bacon, sliced tomatoes and cucumbers, bowls with yogurt topped with fresh strawberries and green grapes, and some strange looking dark bread.

"Eric, what's all this? And more important what's this vile drink?"

"Breakfast and green tea. Sit. Eat." He smiled and gestured for me to sit on more of the bar stools.

"Okay, but can I have some coffee please?"

"Nope, drink your tea it is good for you." He replied and put a plate with eggs in front of me and dished some bacon, veggies and bread onto it.

Tina was rolling around on the floor doing all sorts of crazy flips and tricks.

"Eric, what the hell did you do to me cat?"

"I bought her some cat nip. Did you think we were the only ones who should get a treat in the morning?"

"Great now I'm going to have a stoner cat to deal with. Maybe you could have asked before you gave it to her?"

"Sookie, eat your food." He said and pointed to my plate.

_Sir, yes Sir._

The food was delicious. I wasn't very hungry when we got home, but now I felt like I could eat a small horse.

"When you said breakfast I thought you were just going to get some coffee and bagels for us. Where did you get all of this?"

"Do you know the Scandinavian deli?"

"Oh my god I love that place! I went there on Friday. But they don't open until 10, how did you manage all this when they're closed?"

"Oh I've got connections" He said and took a sip of his tea.

"What kind of connections?"

"I own it." Was all he said and started on his food.

"What?"

"I own it, but my cousin, Hadley, runs it for me."

"So um if you don't mind me asking, why Scandinavian?" I was intrigued.

"I'm Scandinavian, well ¾ Scandinavian, my father is Swedish-American and my mother is half Danish and half Icelandic. I love cooking. It only seemed fitting to open a shop with all the things I love."

"Wow, ¾ Viking then?" I giggled.

"No Sookie, I'm _all_ Viking."

_And there is that smirk again._

I finished my eggs and went on to the yogurt, which was smooth, creamy and slightly tangy tasting, but the fresh fruit made it sweet and yummy.

"This is really good, what kind of yogurt is it?" I asked and took another spoonful.

"It's low fat Icelandic yogurt called Skyr." The way the 'r' rolled off his tongue, made me feel tingly all over. I busied myself with eating so I wouldn't think about it.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked and sounded concerned.

"Sure."

"Are you alright after seeing Bill last night? I mean do you want to talk about it?" Obviously Eric was uncomfortable asking these questions.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm just angry mostly. No scratch that, I skipped angry and went straight to pissed off! Eric, he gave her _my_ ring! _My_ engagement ring!"

Eric chuckled at my outburst.

"It's not funny!" I yelled.

Tina abandoned her cat nip and went to her basket under the stairs for refuge.

"It kind of is. I've seen the ring. It says more about Bill and Lorena than you. The ring is as fake as she is and trust me, nothing about her is real."

_Huh?_

I dropped my spoon into the bowl, yogurt splattering in every direction.

"Shit!"

"What do you mean fake?"

"It's not a real diamond, Sookie. The band is probably low carat silver, but the diamond is fake, glass most likely.

"As for Lorena, well she had her nose done. Her breasts are implants, so are her cheek bones. Liposuction here and there and she had the fat put into her ass. Did you see the shocked expression on her face?"

I just nodded. My mouth had probably hit the floor at some point. Who would have thought a beautiful woman like that had gone through a total renovation?

"Botox. I'm pretty sure she had that vaginal rejuvenation designer vagina thing done right after we separated."

_Total renovation indeed._

"Thank God I didn't pay for any of it. That would have been a poor investment. She paid for every single snip, nip, tuck and cut herself" Eric said relieved.

"She's not a natural beauty like you," he smirked.

"Thanks"

_Sookie, stop blushing around him!_

Eric was unnaturally tuned to my reactions, like he could read my mind. My now flushed state only made him laugh loudly.

"Aren't you tired, Eric? Because right now you're like an overtired toddler hyped up on sugar."

"Yes, and you're very grumpy when you don't get enough sleep. It's endearing really."

"Yo…you…you are infuriating, Northman!"

I picked up my plate and mug, went over to the sink to rinse them off, Eric was behind me in a flash. His hands resting on the countertop next to mine, trapping me, the weight of his body pressed against my back.

"You sure about that?"

"Uh huh,"

I really need to take some kind of communication course, since Eric yet again had rendered my almost speechless.

"Maybe you just have a bad temper, Sookie. I think we need to work on that and soon. We can't have you going off on innocent people like that." His voice was teasing and menacing all at the same time. His hot breath against my skin made me shiver.

"I think we should work on it during our next session."

"I haven't decided if I'm coming back yet," S_o not convincing, Sookie!_

"Oh you'll be back. You couldn't stay away even if you wanted to. You might not want to admit it, but our little arrangement turns you on, you crave it – just as much as I do."

I quickly spun around, I was pretty sure he was just teasing me, but the look in his eyes said he was speaking the truth. Frankly, that just pissed me off even more, kind of.

"Get out Eric before I really lose my temper." I said and pushed lightly on his shoulders so I could get passed him. Eric, as always, only laughed, picked up his jacket and went to the door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening…and morning. I'll see you tomorrow and remember you have an appointment with Lafayette today."

"Out!"

I could hear him chuckling all the way down to his car.

I do not function well without coffee first thing in the morning. I do not function well without coffee, period! Why on Earth Eric feels the need to drink that vile green tea is beyond me. I think my boss should hook up coffee IVs to each cubicle and with a press of a button you could have your coffee of choice pumped directly into your veins. Even better, boss man should hire an on-call massage therapist to take care of our aches and pines – sitting all day in front of a screen is not good for your posture – however, right now, after a night of dancing, my feet and calves could use a little TLC.

This had been the most ineffective day in the history of work days. I had avoided falling asleep after Eric left, arrived at work on time, and proceeded to stare pointlessly at my screen until my head involuntarily fell on my desk, where it remained until I was rudely disturbed by my traitorous, sex crazed, gossiping and too chipper friends.

"Sweetie, what's the matter with you?" Amelia asked.

"Need. Coffee. Now. Need. Sleep. Now."

Banging your head against the top of the desk is inadvisable; of course it serves its main purpose of keeping a person awake, but also causes headaches. Pam managed to bundle up my jacket and put it on the desk right before my head fell on it again.

"She's lost it," Pam commented. "The sex has finally gone straight to her head."

_Did I mention sex crazed friends?_

"Pam I haven't had sex since the middle of last week and kindly refrain from talking about my sex life while I'm at work."

"Okay then what's the matter with you?" She asked dryly.

"I didn't go to sleep last night and then Eric insisted on drinking tea for breakfast. Really, tea! The man is obviously not right in his head…"

"Wait, back up for a second there darling," Pam interrupted. "Why were you having breakfast with Eric?"

_Ooops!_

"Umm…Well...um '…"

"Come again?" They said in unison.

"Eric. Took. Me. Dancing. Last. Night. And. I. Didn't. Get. Home. Until. 6 am. So. Instead. Of. Going. To. Sleep. He. Cooked. Breakfast. For. Me. How was that?" They both looked absolutely dumbfounded when I told Eric and I had gone out the night before. Honestly, it was beyond me how they hadn't grasped the severity of the lack of coffee in my system.

"Listen, I'll tell you all about it if one of you gets your ass in gear and gets me some coffee."

Amelia sprinted down the hall.

"So you and Eric…on a date, I'm intrigued." Pam said with a smug expression on her face.

I told them all about the dance, the delicious food and of course running into Bill and Lorena. Pam was as shocked as I was, clearly she had no idea Lorena was Eric's ex wife or that he and Bill had been friends. We talked more over lunch and I made sure to tell them it wasn't a date, but merely part of our arrangement, whatever that might be.

The rest of the day passed slowly, I managed the get some of the paper work I had neglected the day before done since I had acted as Sophie-Anne's assistant.

I decided to go to the Club after all. I was already in too deep so I figured I might as well go through with it though, I didn't know what was in store for me tonight with Lafayette.

After a well deserved nap, dinner, and a shower I was ready to go to the Club. Obviously, Lafayette wasn't batting for my team, so sexy lingerie wasn't an issue. Instead I opted for a simple blush colored slip.

Felicia wasn't working tonight, so another girl I didn't know was there instead. Oddly enough, it almost felt like second nature coming to the Club now, although the sounds still embarrassed me a bit.

Lafayette was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me when I arrived. Tonight he had discarded the gold and wore burgundy instead.

"Sookie, sweetness!" He greeted me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"How do you feel about blow jobs?"

_A/N:_

_Hmmm?_

_Links on my profile._

_If y'all leave me some love there's going to be an outtake up soon._


	7. 7 Release

_A/N: Umm hello? *taps mic* Is this thing on? Anybody out there? Right, so I know it's been almost four months since I updated. You all know the drill – life gets in the way of things. Anyway, I finally got the sucker done. I would probably have ended up not continuing this fic, or any fic for that matter, if my girls hadn't introduced me to the WC thing. I only joined a few times, but that's how this chapter got written. _

_I know I promised a Lafayette outtake, there will be one I just don't know when._

_Txone and Missus T did one helluva beta job. Seriously, you guys rock. There will be a chocolate covered Viking delivered to you lovely ladies. _

_I'm sorry I didn't have time to reply to all the reviews last time, things got a bit crazy. Just know I appreciate and love every single one of them. _

_To all of my girls, thank you for everything you've done and said over the past few months. If it weren't for you ladies I don't think I would have been able to cope. Love you all!_

_Okay, I'm going to wrap this up now. _

_I don't want to tell people what to do, but if you are under the age of 18 please do not read on._

_As always I don't own anything related to the Southern Vampire Mysteries. _

**The Education of Sookie Stackhouse 7:**

**Release**

*EPOV*

What the hell did I get myself into? One minute I'm conversing with the patrons and the next I was taking on a "student." A novice. Totally mindboggling. Pam told me she would be bringing a friend; I don't mind the members bringing friends once in a while if they stick to the rules of the Club and act with respect and decorum. Usually the guests the members bring are friends from out of town, who are into the swinger lifestyle. How the fuck was I suppose to know she and Amelia would bring a timid, inexperienced woman? Yet the way she responded, while watching Pam and Thalia was incredible. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have engaged in a session, I was at work after all. My business might be pleasure, I'm part of the swinger scene, but it is other peoples' pleasure and I never, _never _mix my personal life with business. Actually I hadn't been to a party since Lorena and I separated – that doesn't mean I hadn't had partners since – _Christ when did I start sounding like a whining bitch? _

Sookie was different; maybe it was because she hadn't been 'tainted' by the scene. Fresh meat, some of the more crude members would call her. Years ago when I first got into it, I would have called her that too; fuck it, I would have been first in line to snatch her up. When I saw her with Pam, when I saw how everybody looked at her – men and women alike – I had to step in. Call me chivalrous or a fucking pussy, but no way was I going to let her get into something she, obviously, wasn't ready for.

Sookie was inexperienced, to say the least, but she was curious, and willing to experiment. Seeing her with Felicia the other night had been amazing. Fucking her while she and Felicia made out together was a thing of dreams. I almost wished I had video- taped it. However, thinking of how I acquired Felicia as a member of my staff made me shudder.

Before opening my own place, I frequented a few clubs with Lorena. One in particular was rumoured to deal with the extreme part of SM and bondage. I had no desire to go to that club, but Lorena insisted and I wasn't about to let her go to a place like that alone. The staff there was under contract to participate in any and all acts the owner told them to – in short they were forced. Most of the staff members were young college girls trying to make some easy money. Felicia was one of them. The majority of them had no idea what they were doing. Others, like Felicia, were interested in the scene, although it was obvious that she wasn't interested in the darker aspects of BDSM. The night began surprisingly well, but soon spiralled into things not even I was comfortable with. After witnessing one of the heinous acts with Felicia in it, she caught my eye and knew in my soul that I had to help her, I got her out of there and gave her a job at the deli, but she liked the swinger scene and wanted to work in my club when it opened. The night I met Felicia had left a bad taste in my mouth and was the last time I dabbled in the darker side of the scene. I shook my head, that was all several years ago.

Now I was waiting for Sookie at the deserted club. The painters had finished early, leaving me plenty of time to set up for our next session, assuming she wanted another session...well assuming she showed up. Lafayette might have scared her off. Who came up with that brilliant idea? Lafayette was a lot of fun and one of my best friends, but he could without a doubt, scare the daylights out of Sookie. I could only imagine what she would think their lesson was about, probably something along the lines of a threesome with two guys. Not that I would ever let that happen, another woman and me would be hot as hell, but no fucking way was she doing two guys...I mean, not unless she wanted to.

Twenty minutes later, Sookie descended the stairs to the main lounge area. A black and blue pencil dress clung to her body like second skin. Her hair cascaded in soft curls, and fuck me, if she wasn't wearing black and blue pin-up pumps that matched the dress. _Thirty seconds and I'll have her undressed and bent over the bar top...snap out of it! _

"Eric? Hello earth to Northman?" Sookie waved a hand in front of my face, the other one placed on her hip, eye brows quirked. I didn't realize she had already made it across the floor and was standing on the other side of the bar.

"Well, don't you look ravishing, Miss Stackhouse."

"Glad to see you finally decided to come out of your trance. Would you like to sit, Sookie? Why thank you Mr. Northman, don't mind if I do." She said, placing her laptop bag on the bar and slumped down on one of the stools. _Somebody was in a mood; let's see if we can't fix that._

"Rough day?"

"Long meeting, not to mention somebody had me up way passed my bedtime last night. That Lafayette sure knows how to work a girl."

I couldn't help but chuckle, she was just entirely too adorable sometimes.

"I've got just the thing to fix that," I said and placed a piece of pear pie with vanilla ice cream and a cup of coffee in front of her. "You take it black, right?"

"Are you for real? I've been craving this all day!" She dove right into the pie and made little murmuring sounds of approval that went straight to my cock when she chewed the first bite. Eating pie should _not_ be that sexy. I fixed myself a plate and some coffee, and joined her on the other side.

"Here, put your feet up," I told her and reached for her legs, pulled off her shoes and started massaging her feet. She relaxed and continued to eat, making those delicious sounds.

"Mmm...so good..."

_Dammit we're gonna have a problem soon, if she doesn't stop that! _

A little bit of ice cream stuck to the side of her mouth; I leaned over, brushing my lips against hers and flicked my tongue out lapping up the stray cream.

Sookie jerked back in surprise, "What was that for?"

"Umm, you had a bit of ice cream."

"Oh god, I'm such a slob!"

"Hehe, I don't mind."

Sookie slapped my arm in jest.

"So why exactly am I here today? I mean, the Club is closed. Don't tell me you just invited me here to eat pie and drink coffee, although with all that green tea you've been giving me, I'd say this is a nice way to make it up to me. I've no idea how you can drink that stuff, it's vile and disgusting and just wrong."

"And here I thought you weren't opposed to trying new things?" Sookie blushed and took a sip of her coffee trying to hide her face in the process. _Adorable_. "Actually, I wanted to show you the Club without all the distractions. I thought you might be a bit more comfortable if it was just the two of us. Oh before I forget, I have something for you." I wasn't sure how she would react to it, really it was more a joke than anything else...almost a joke...but after her little banter in the car about men and their 'toys', I kind of had to prove my point. I went behind the bar, placed the white bag in front of her and waited for her reaction as she opened it.

"Yo...you...you got me sex toys?!" She squealed out of shock.

"Consider it your own vintage car," I smirked.

"I..I..you...gah..."

"What? Don't tell me you don't have any?" Now I was the one who was shocked; which woman, young and old, doesn't at least have one kind of vibrator or other stashed away somewhere? At least that's what I assumed.

"I most certainly do not!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon are you saying old Billy boy kept you satisfied? I find that surprising. What about after you split up?" The thought of Bill keeping anybody satisfied was a joke. We've known each other for a long time, I've seen what he's packing and it isn't much. I was laughing so hard I didn't notice Sookie had gotten up from her chair and was on her way towards the stairs. When I finally did, she was half way up to the first floor.

"Sookie, wait! What are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving!" She spat and continued to ascend the stairs. I got to her just before she reached the last step, in the same instant she spun around and started poking me in the chest with a finger, backing me down the steps.

"You. Are. An. Asshole!" She shouted. "Why would you bring him up after the other night? Are you really so goddamn insecure that you have to throw Bill in my face? What's the matter with you?" Tears were running down her checks. _Christ, I really am an asshole!_

We were back in the lounge area and I couldn't do anything but put my arms around her. She struggled for a while, trying to get out of my hold. After a few attempts she relaxed, snuffling into my wife beater.

"Ssshh it's alright," I said, kissing the top of her head, "I'm sorry. You're right I'm an asshole. I wasn't thinking." She looked up at me, her tear-streaked face almost pale if it hadn't been for the redness under her eyes. "Please, don't leave Sookie." I urged, wiping away the tears with my thumbs.

"Okay, but I'm eating your piece of pie buddy. And this doesn't mean you're forgiven." She said and walked over to the bar.

"Naturally."

One of the things I had noticed about Sookie was her innate ability to bounce back when something unpredictable happened that upset her. The stranger dreams she'd had, meeting Bill and Lorena at the party, all of it she had taken in a stride, and then I had to go fuck things up. One thing was sure: she kept me on my toes, which I no doubt needed. Things might be exciting at the Club, but it becomes trivial after a while. Sookie was a breath of fresh air. She was eating my pie and muttering things to herself that I couldn't make out.

"Are you okay, Sookie?"

"Sure," she said and waved her fork in the air, "this is really good pie, might even be as good as the ones my Gran used to make. Can I have the recipe?"

"Nope, sorry family secret."

"Hmph, that's too bad, I'm sure I could spice it up a bit."

"Oh I'm sure you could." She looked at me and dammit if she didn't have the smirk perfected too. _Down boy!_

"What did you think of your present?"

You can't blame me for wanting to know. She might bite my head off again, but at least, I would know what her opinion was. Sookie took the last bite, dabbed her lips with a napkin and cleared her throat.

"Umm...under normal circumstances I would say it's highly inappropriate of you to give a woman, you hardly know, I might add...umm...sex toys, but I guess these aren't normal circumstances. I don't really know what to do with them," she caught the meaning of her last words and my amused expression of course, made her blush all over again." I mean, I _know_ what to do with them. I just...umm umm...what I'm trying...oh hell. Thanks, I guess."

I threw my head back in laughter, "Sookie, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Why don't we go over them together and if you have any questions just ask. Okay?"

"Umm okay." She said nervously.

I pulled the contents out of the bag and lined them up, a little daunting perhaps, but all good fun.

"Now, this one is a classic," I held up the bullet vibrator, "It's a clit vibrator; small, but powerful and it fits right into a lady's handbag. Plus you can attach it to other devices – strap-ons, cock-rings, which is also very pleasurable for the man," I think I lost her at cock-ring. Sookie looked almost horrified. "Okay okay, in short, you use it on your clit, it's very nice. Next one, the Nubby G; this one stimulates the g-spot, and like the first one also the clit. It comes highly recommended. The third one has a lot more uses than the first two, the we-vibe. Small, ergonomically shaped to fit a woman's body – one end fits inside to stimulate the g-spot, the other end covers the clit. It's actually strong enough to be used without the help of your hands, plus it's slim enough to be worn during penetration. It's a win-win situation for both partners. Oh, I almost forgot, if used with a strap-on, the woman wearing the harness can use it on herself, while penetrating her partner. It's got a ton more uses, but they apply to men so we won't go over that at this point."

I went over the rest of the toys and tried to explain to the best of my ability. I had used some of them with Lorena and other partners, but mostly I just got the info online and Pam had been a great help as well. It felt a bit like studying for a test, but more fun obviously.

"Anything you'd like to ask?"

Sookie didn't say anything for a while. You could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I think I need a drink." She finally uttered.

"Gin and tonic?"

"Got something stronger?"

I poured her a Stoli, she downed it in one gulp, and pointed towards the glass for a refill, which she just sipped.

"So...umm...it all sounded a bit clinical."

"Not what you expected?"

"I don't know what I expected to tell you the truth."

"Well, now you got a bit of info. Have fun, Sookie."

"Riiiiiight thanks. They do come with manuals, right?" She laughed.

"Or you could just call me, I'd be more than happy to give you a more _extensive _lecture."

She wasn't wrong on the clinical point, I had to keep it like that or else she'd be up on the bar with her legs spread out with me 'demonstrating' each item on her.

"Come," I said and took her hand and picked up her bags with the other, "I think it's time for that tour now."

***

I showed her all of our facilities, including the ones she had already seen. During the day with no guests and normal lights the place was less overwhelming. I hoped it would aid in demystifying some of the aspects of the Club, Sookie was concerned about, specifically the so-called dungeon. She seemed so scared of it the first night she was here, but if we were going to do this right, she needed to see it and maybe understand what it was about. As expected, she reacted the same way she had the first night – hesitant and nervous. I assured her there was nobody here except us. I didn't let go of her when we went down the stairs or when we entered the actual room. The constant contact relaxed, almost subdued her, to a point.

When you think of BDSM in terms of look or decor, what's the first thing that comes to mind? For most it would be black or black leather to be precise, but not here though. The walls were soft crimson with dark cherry wood panels, the tables and cabinets made from the same wood. Large dark brown leather couches and chairs were scattered along the walls. The lighting was soft and calming. Everything from the whipping bench to the cross was costum made to match the room. The walls were decorated with large wood framed photographs in sepia tones, giving them a vintage feel. However, the motifs were of men and women in different acts of submission, well the same man and woman to be correct. Sookie walked over to some of them and looked as though she was trying to decipher their meaning. I wasn't about to tell her the pictures on the wall were Tray's handy work and Amelia was the woman, suspended from the beam, tied with intricate knots. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her how hot she would look in those poses.

"What's this?" She asked shyly.

"Kinbaku, the art of Japanese bondage. Do you like it?"

"Um…it looks kind of uncomfortable, and well a little barbaric."

"Barbaric?" I had to laugh at her choice of words, since Amelia certainly did not think it was barbaric.

"Look at her, Sookie. Study her face, her body. Does she look uncomfortable to you?"

She moved slightly closer to the framed pictures.

¨It's a little difficult to see, I mean she's blindfolded and tied up so I don't know."

The frown on Sookie's face told me everything I needed to know about her perception of the scenes in the pictures. She had opened herself to new experiences, but was still very much the shy, inexperienced woman I had met the first time Amelia and Pam had brought her into the club.

Moving up behind her, I put my arms around her waist, swept her hair away and rested my head on her shoulder, my lips close to her ear. On our first night this seemed to make her relax, and right now I needed her to relax or my plan was going to fucking backfire on me.

There was no doubt Amelia was enjoying herself, but Sookie only saw the ropes, not the pleasure emanating from Amelia's facial expression.

"If I told you the woman in the picture found pleasure in being tied up, what would you say?"

Sookie turned her head.

"Pleasure, in that?" She asked and nodded towards the frames, "How could anybody find pleasure in being tied up like an animal?"

"Because she trusts the person who did this. Because she's giving herself fully and freely with no reservations, Sookie.

"You think this is barbaric, about humiliation and pain. The woman in the picture…she feels none of that. By taking away her ability to move and see, her other sense are heightened – a touch and mere whisper could send her over the edge, make her come apart." My voice was low and husky, almost too low for her to hear it.

"But the pain...?"

"There's a fine line between pleasure and pain, Sookie. It's two sides of the same coin. There are people who like hard, intense pain and get release through that. For others, a little pain heightens the pleasure. Everything is different for each individual. The operative word for all of this is 'trust'; at least it is for me."

"You've done this?" I half expected her to be disgusted when she asked, but she wasn't. If anything she looked intrigued.

"I have. It can be anything a person wants it to be, a little goes a long way."

"Did you enjoy it?" She didn't look at me, but turned her gaze towards the floor.

"I'm no expert on anything that happens in this room or the entire Club for that matter. I wouldn't engage in it on a regular basis, but yes I enjoyed it."

She still had her back to me, turning her around in my arms I need to see her eyes – see what she was thinking.

"Sookie, look at me."

Nothing.

I cupped her head with my hands, lifting it to meet her eyes.

"Please look at me, Sookie."

There were so many emotions flickering through them when she opened her eyes. She trembled and let out a soft ragged breath almost as if she was letting go of her last resolve. She had told me she trusted me, yet in the short time I had known her there was always some part of her that never completely let go. Leaning in, catching her lips with mine and stepping away from the wall further into the room. We stood there for a while, nothing urgent in our kissing, just soft touches. I trailed my hands down her back to the hem of her dress and slid my hands under it to caress the smooth skin of her thighs, she moaned into my mouth angling her face to deepen the kiss. Reluctantly, I pulled away.

"Trust me, Sookie." I pleaded. She only nodded in response.

I pulled the dress off her body and moved back a few steps so I could take in the vision in front of me. Sookie was clad in a simple midnight blue bra and thong set, the simplicity of it only made it that much more enticing. Almost shy, she covered her midriff, "Don't do that, you're breathtaking."

Sookie hadn't spoken for a while; she watched me for a moment and then moved closer.

"Eric," she started. "The trust? It goes both ways?"

I was perplexed, how could she think it didn't? "Of course it does."

"Do you trust me?" She asked looking up at me through her eye lashes.

"Yes..._without a doubt in my mind._"

"Good," was all she said as she pushed me back against the couch until I was seated.

She dropped to her knees before me and spread my legs as she leaned in for another kiss. Trailing her hands down my body, she rubbed her hands up my thighs until she reached the belt buckle and slowly started to open it. I was hard in the instant she unlatched the first part of the belt. _Fuck! Did she think this was all about me and my needs? _

"Sookie, you don't ha..." was all I could get out before she took my hands and placed them at my sides.

"I want to," with that she unbuckled the last bit, ripped the belt from the loops of my jeans and teasingly unbuttoned them. _Thank God for commando. _I lifted so she could pull down the denim, my cock standing straight just waiting for her lips to wrap around it. The little tease had other plans though. She pushed up my wife beater, sliding up my body and stroking my cock with her breasts the further up she got. She took a nipple in her mouth and lightly bit down on it sucking at the same time, making me groan and move in my seat to create some friction between my cock and her chest. She repeated her actions on my other nipple, only to move down my chest placing light kisses along my abdomen. The closer she got to my, now, burgeoning cock the more she did to avoid it, proceeding down to my thighs and nibbling the sensitive skin. This was Heaven and Hell all wrapped up in the delicious blond woman in front of me. At long last she looked up at me, her mouth right in front my cock. Sookie moved a bit closer and took one long lick, with just the tip of her tongue, from the base to the head flicked her tongue over the tiny slit.

"Fuuuuuuck!"

Sookie, smiled and kissed the tip, only to open her mouth and take me in. Her tongue flattened against my shaft slowly moving up, twirling her tongue around the tip and then down again. My head fell back against the couch – moaning, groaning, and trying to even out my already laboured breathing.

"Look at me, Eric." Sookie demanded. My head snapped up. _Fuck she used __**that**__ on me!_

I don't think I've ever seen anything so fucking hot; Sookie on her knees, ass strutting out, and her head bobbing up and down sucking my cock. While mesmerized by the sight before me, Sookie had added her hands to the mix – her left hand pumping in rhythm with her mouth, the right hand she used the massage my balls, lightly tugging at them now and again. I almost blew my load when she smoothed a finger down to the spot between balls and anus and rubbed tiny circles there. The moaning did me in, the small humming and whimpering sounds she made vibrated through my entire body. I needed to end this before I _accidentally _cut this whole thing off. Instead, I threaded my hands through her thick hair, moving her mouth away from my cock, but then viciously attacked her lips with mine.

It was rough and soft all at the same time; I lifted us up from our positions, trying my best to get the jeans back on. _Screw blue balls I've got things to do. _Sookie was backed up against the massage table opposite the couch, moaning and clawing at my back, grinding up against me. Needing air, she was the one to break away.

"Did...Did I do something wrong?" She asked, breathing heavily.

_Well shiiiit!_

"No, you didn't. You were perfect."I was nuzzling her neck, breathing in her sweet scent and nibbling the sensitive spot behind her ear, "I'm pretty sure we wouldn't get anything else done if I didn't stop you." I smirked against her shoulders and bit lightly. She shuttered as my teeth went into her skin.

My hands found the back of her bra and unhooked it, letting the straps slide down her arms on their own accord and fall to the floor. I kissed my way down her chest, placed a kiss on each of her nipples and moved further down. Sookie mewled with each touch of my lips. When I was kneeling in front of her, I trailed my hands down her legs stopping at her shoes, taking each of her feet and placed them at the side of the table. Starting at her ankles, I stroked my way up her legs, hooking a finger under each side of her panties. I checked to see if she was looking at me, and found her eyes hooded with lust. I pulled off the last bit of lingerie and stood at my full height before her. Sookie let out a surprised yelp and then giggled when I lifted her onto the table in a sitting position.

The shelves under the massage table were always kept fully stocked: different brands of condoms and lube, tissues, a small wastebasket, etc. Anything you could possibly need was there. I stood between her legs, pressing into her so she could feel how hard I still was. Now came the hard part, no pun intended – a test if you will – for both us. The trust issue was very important to me. I would _never _ask Sookie to do anything she didn't want to. Tonight wasn't about how far she would let me go, but whether or not she would have enough courage to stop me if I did something that made her uncomfortable.

I cupped her face, made sure she was looking straight into my eyes. "If at any point you want me to stop, you must tell me Sookie. Don't hesitate, tell me immediately." She nodded. "No, Sookie. You need to answer me with your voice."

"I'll tell you," She whispered.

"Good. Now close your eyes and take a deep breath and let it out."

In the mean time I had collected a scarf from the shelves. When she exhaled, I gently covered her eyes and tied it at the back of her head.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Now lie down on your back for me."

Sookie complied without hesitation. "Arms above your head, please." I helped her with each arm, securing the leather cuffs that were placed at the end of the table, around each of her wrists. The cuffs were attached to the massage table with chains. The amount of movement a person would have was determined by a locking mechanism at the head of the table. I had detached them completely, leaving Sookie with all range she wanted; she could even uncuff herself if she needed to. Exciting as it is being tied up, the first time can be very daunting. If she needed an out she had one, although I sure as hell hoped she would tell me to stop before it came to that.

I ran my hands over her body, her pulse was galloping away and you could see her heart pounding. Shit, that almost made me stop right there and call everything off.

"Sookie, take a few deep breaths. Remember, if at any time you tell me to stop I will, you've got nothing to worry about. Now, do you want me to stop or proceed?"

"I'm okay," she replied and took a final deep breath.

Continuing exploring her with my hands, I spread her legs and ran a finger down her slit. Honestly, I hadn't expected her to be wet, but she was. She whimpered when I moved my finger back and forth over her clit, spreading out her juices, only to withdraw it completely and stepping away from the table. This would be the perfect opportunity to try out some of her new toys, especially the we-vibe. Vibrator in hand I went back to the table. It was set on the lowest vibration speed; I ran it down her arm, letting her feel it on her body before using it properly, so she wouldn't be completely shocked – I moved it down her chest and circling each nipple making them pebble, only for a short while though before trailing it further down.

"Remember the third vibrator I showed you?" The only responds I got was something between a whimper and low growl. _Jesus fuck that was hot. This isn't going to last long...on my part. _I moved the tiny toy between her legs over clit, immediately Sookie started moving her hips in an attempt to create more friction.

"Eager, are we?" I chuckled.

"Eric..."

I called the shots here, before she got a chance to finish what she was saying I slid the vibrator into her, moving it in and out a few times to coat it with her wetness.

"Ohmigod!" Sookie exclaimed and bucked her hip.

_Works like a fucking charm._

"You like that, do you?" I whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm...soo good."

"You look so fucking beautiful like this; tied up, at my mercy....and Sookie."

"Yessss..."

"You can't cum until I tell you."

"_FUUUUCK!" _

I moved away from the table quickly, out of her reach and just watched her for a while. She was trembling, moving her hips, making the vibe work its magic on her clit and g-spot, her body was flushed and delicious. I wanted nothing more than to take her right there, but I needed her just on the edge before taking the next step. By then, she had noticed my absence and started calling out for me. I had undressed and stepped beside her, leaning down and taking a nipple in my mouth - sucking and biting. Sookie cried out; her body tensed as the orgasm ripped through her body.

"Tsk tsk tsk...what did I tell you Sookie? You couldn't cum before I told you."

Without warning I turned her over and slid her down so she leaned on the table, legs spread, and her ass exposed to me.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson you'll remember." I said and slapped her left check first then the right, followed by a quick succession of rapid spanks and pinches.

"Goddon'tstopdon'tstop!"

_Fucking hell "don't stop" she likes it! _

My resolve had perished. I rolled on a condom and placed myself at her entrance. With the vibrator still in place, I slowly slid inside of her. Sookie groaned and pushed her ass back against me, making me reach deeper inside of her.

"So...tight...so good..." I growled to nobody in particular.

Sookie met each of my thrusts eagerly. I dug my hands into her hips, hard enough that it would probably bruise in the morning. I didn't last long, the vibrations from the we-vibe and Sookie's enthusiasm sent me over the edge pretty damn fast. I leaned over her and stretched my arms over hers giving me access to the cuffs. With one long thrust..."release..." I said and uncuffed her.

The moment I said it we both came undone. I held her tight to my body, feeling every wave of our orgasms together. Sookie was shaking, breathing hard. I placed feather light kisses along her shoulders, like I always did to make her calm down. She didn't say anything – nothing but gasps and soft mewling sounds.

Reluctantly, I pulled out of her, groaning at the loss of contact. I cleaned myself off and threw the waste in the basket under the table. Sookie hadn't moved. I picked her up off the table and carried her to the couch, holding her in my arms and rubbing small circles on her back. She had fallen asleep.

***

I carried Sookie into the apartment and up to her bedroom. Her cat was doing some sort of silly dance around my legs.

"She probably thinks you brought her some more catnip," Sookie giggled into my chest.

"Hey I thought you were sleeping?"

"Just snoozing…"

"Hmm is that so? Well you can snooze some more soon."

"Mmm…not…tired…" Sookie yawned and snuggled a bit closer.

I wondered if it had been too much for her, if I had been too much for her. Sookie was so fucking exhausted and still trembling in my arms. _Shit! _I need to make this right.

"I'm just going to draw you a bath, okay Lover? Just rest a bit," I whispered and put her down on the bed.

I found some lavender scented bath oils and candles, and filled the tub with steamy hot water. Sookie was sleeping when I went back into the room. I had slipped the dress back on her before we left the Club, Sookie woke long enough for me to undress her and get her into the tub. She sighed contently and scooted further down into the bubbles.

"I'll be right back, don't fall asleep now."

"kay…"

Fortunately, Sookie's fridge was well-stocked. I made a plate of fresh fruit and some green tea for her, even though she hated that stuff. Her crazy cat was circling my legs again. _Geez what a persistent pussy_.

"Sorry girl, no weed for you today."

I couldn't help but laugh. When I reentered the bathroom, I found Sookie asleep, snoring lightly. _I had really worn her out._

"Hey no laughing at me," she said groggily.

"You were snoring."

"Was not…"

"Yes you were, now eat something before you fall asleep again."

"Yes Sir," she giggled.

"Don't sass me or I'm going to have to spank you again."

Her skin turned a delicious shade of pink and I was rock hard again.

_Fuuuuuuck._

Sookie popped a strawberry into her mouth and licked the juices off her lips; no doubt she knew what she was doing to me. She popped another berry into her mouth and moaned contentedly.

"Here you need to rehydrate," I handed her the tea, trying very hard not to let her teasing get to me.

"What is it?"

"Green tea."

"No way! I'm not drinking that stuff again! I have my limits!"

"Coming from the girl who was just blindfolded, tied up, spanked and thoroughly fucked?" I smirked.

"Cocky bastard," Sookie retaliated.

"Indeed."

"Are you going to join me?"

"I cleaned up at the club. I'll shower when I get home."

"Don't be ridiculous, there's plenty of room and I promise I won't peek."

"You're in fine form tonight, Miss Stackhouse."

"Well like you said, Mr. Northman, I was just thoroughly fucked what did you expect? A church mouse? Wait what? Tonight? What time is it?"

"A quarter to nine, why?"

"So we were at the club for, shit, almost six hours?"

"It would appear so."

"You're right. I _was_ just thoroughly fucked," she paused seeing me get off the floor. "Where are you going?" She asked looking a bit confused.

"Didn't you just ask me to join you? Close your eyes, no peeking."

"Oh for the love of God, when did you become bashful?"

I got into the tub opposite her and sunk my body into the warm, fragrant water.

"About the same time you became so fucking brazen."

We both leaned our heads back, and pretty soon Sookie was sleeping again.

Quickly getting up and drying myself off with one of her fluffy towels, I managed to wake her up and help her get dry before she nodded off again and I carried her to bed. After tucking her in, I went to get dressed again.

I bent down to kiss her hair before I left.

She grabbed my wrist. "Stay," she whispered.

How could I deny her? She might have been slightly cocky in the bath, but I knew the day must have been emotionally, not to forget physically, exhausting for her. She'd had to let go of all her inhibitions. I knew she trusted me, but to allow me to blindfold her and tie her up required more than simple trust. Knowing and believing aren't the same; she had to believe I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I told her I would push her, and I had, but I would never hurt her. Sookie had taken a huge step today and if that meant she needed to feel a little bit of security afterwards, I sure as hell wouldn't deny her that. We hadn't established any rules with regards to our arrangement, nor had we talked about what each of us expected. We were both new at this, we needed to set some ground rules soon, but for now we would just go with the flow.

"Okay, move over a bit," I replied and took off the wife beater, but kept my jeans on.

Sookie was still naked from the bath; her skin warm and smooth, smelling like lavender and even after bathing there was still a faint lingering scent of sex. No scratch that, the scent was uniquely Sookie. Come to think of it, that's how she always smelled. Spooning her from behind, her ass fit right into my lap. Fuck it if my dick didn't have a mind of its own and decide to salute like a good soldier.

_Get it fucking together Northman!_

"Is this alright?" I whispered. Sookie responded with a soft "mmhmm," which I figured was positive, hopefully she hadn't notice my hard on.

Sookie sounded as if she was sleeping. I was too awake, too alert, but content with just watching her sleep. After a while she turned around in my arms so we were facing each other, her hand resting on my hip.

"Thought you were sleeping?"

"Just snoozing again," she murmured.

"You should get some sleep, you've had quite a trying day," I couldn't help but grin since I was the cause of her exhaustion.

"Smartass," she said and slapped my shoulder.

"I see you're back to being sassy?"

"Who says I ever stopped?"

"Listen to you Miss Thang..."

"Eric, you sound just like Lafayette, please stop 'cause his face is not the image I want in my head right now."

"Hmmm I'm all ears, what image exactly were you thinking about? Do elaborate, Miss Stackhouse."

She slowly trailed her fingers up my side. The muscles in my abdomen clenched, _saucy little minx found out I was ticklish. I'll never hear the end of it_, which only made Sookie giggle as she passed the tips of her fingers over the same spot again, continuing down my stomach until she reach the edge of my jeans. She paused for a second then moved her fingers lightly over the straining bulge.

"Sookie, you're playing with fire." I growled. Her only response was to repeat her action and palm my cock through the denim, biting her lower lip trying to look all innocent.

_That's it!_

I got out of bed and went to her closet to collect the items I saw earlier when I put her clothes in there.

"Hey where are you going?"

Turning around, Sookie was laying on her side in all her naked glory. She quirked an eyebrow when she saw the scarves in my hands.

"And what exactly do plan on doing with those, Mr. Northman?"

I don't think it was possible for my cock to get any harder, obviously I was wrong. I crawled on top of the bed, determined to let her know I wasn't playing her little game anymore. As I moved closer, Sookie backed up against the headboard and tried to cover herself with her arms.

"Oh no you don't, Miss Stackhouse." I said, grabbing her arms and holding them above her head, pinning them to the wrought iron headboard.

"Eric..."

"Sshh...just relax," I interrupted her before she had a chance to finish.

I moved closer; nudging her legs apart with my knees. Her body shivered and she moaned softly as I let one of the long scarves trail between her legs up her body.

"You see, I've wanted to do something for a very long time," I whispered and tied her wrists to the bed, "the fact that I haven't done it yet was negligent on my part and I plan to rectify that immediately. The reason I'm restraining you is because I need your undivided attention, plus you won't be pulling any tricks on me."

I kissed my way down her body, taking her nipples in my mouth on by one, not lingering too long but continuing until I reached her legs. A second scarf went under her right knee, spreading and lifting her legs slightly, I mirrored the process on the other leg fastening the scarves to the headboard.

Sookie was breathing heavily, it almost sounded like she was hyperventilating, panicking. I cupped her face, placing feather light kisses on her face and then finally her lips.

"Remember you can always stop me. Just tell me and I'll stop." I said between kisses. "Trust me." She took a deep breath and nodded in response. I had noticed before when she was nervous that she tended to lose all verbal communication, which was really entirely too fucking cute.

I moved back a bit and sat on my knees so I could get a better look at the wonder in front of me. Sookie's body displayed liked that was a sight to behold, and all mine, at least for the time being. I let me eyes wander over her body, taking in every single minute detail – her hard nipples, the goose bumps and the pink colour on her skin. Breathtaking.

"I wish I had a camera with me because you're fucking beautiful like this."

"Eric I..."

"Ssshh...Don't think, just feel. Remember, you can always stop me if you don't like what I'm doing."

She nodded and let out a strained breath. The expression she wore on her face was almost the same as the first night we met at the club – nervous, slightly terrified and incredibly turned on. I prayed to any and all gods that she wouldn't stop me. My mouth watered just thinking about her taste. I could watch her for hours like this, completely spread out just for me; I had to muster up all the control I had not to fuck her right then and there.

From the little I knew, Compton didn't have a fucking clue how to please a woman. I was pretty sure he'd never taken the time to learn every single contour of Sookie's body, never taken the time to figure out what got her off. I sure as hell wasn't going to let this chance slip away. C'mon a beautiful woman…ready, willing and able to let somebody explore her body, her sexuality? Well, sucks to be the bastard who let such an opportunity pass him by.

I bent my upper body down to her right foot and kissed each of her toes.

"What are you doing?" She giggled and wiggled her foot.

"Taking my time."

"Fuck..." she breathed.

Slowly, I moved my lips up the arch of her foot, flicked my tongue out leaving a tiny wet trail up her calf. She squirmed a little, unsuccessfully trying to get her leg out of the restraints.

"Are you okay, not uncomfortable? They're not too tight, are they?" I didn't look up or move away, but continued my path up her leg.

"No, just..."

"Good, then stay still and let me work," I smirked.

Telling her to stay still was a lost cause. Sookie kept moving her body around the little she could with both her arms and legs tied to the bed. The closer I got to her center the heavier her breathing became. I could smell and see her arousal, her pussy glistening wet and delicious. I should be the one in restraints, I was a few seconds away from devouring her, and I wanted to take my sweet fucking time with her, not to mention spend some much needed quality time with my head buried in her folds. Nuzzling her thigh I gently nipped the soft skin just a few millimeters from my prize. Instead of diving right in I blew hot air across her center and continued on her other leg.

"Wha...are...you...doing?" She gasped, still trying to move her body, not away from me though.

"I told you; taking my time, but I'll stop this instant if you don't stop moving about."

Deciding to put her (and myself) out of misery, I looked up from my position. Sookie had her head tilted back resting against the wall, eyes closed.

"Look at me, Sookie!" I demanded.

She lowered her head and opened her lust hooded eyes. I flicked my tongue out, getting the first taste of her, and fuck if it wasn't the sweetest thing I ever tasted.

"OhmyGod..." she jerked her body back against the headboard.

"The name's Eric, and don't close your eyes, I want to see you when I make you cum," I put an arm around her waist, steadying her so she would hold still. This was turning into one hell of a task holding her still so I could get my way with her.

"Fuuuuuck..."

"Not yet, lover, not yet." I flattened my tongue against her pussy and took one long lick from bottom to top, and covered her throbbing clit with my mouth. Sookie was chanting my name mixed with a line of profanities. Every time she uttered my name, I intentionally murmured sending small vibrations through her clit.

"Fuuuck...what are you...ohmygodsogood...Eric!..."

Fuck I loved how she tasted. My cock strained against the denim. I wanted nothing more that reach down and rub one out while I pleasured her, but I was otherwise occupied with trying to hold her in place. Parting her lips with my tongue, and sliding it inside of her, fucking her and nuzzling her clit with my nose, which only earned me another set of moans and pleas. Really, how could I not have done this sooner?

"More, Eric! More!" She screamed.

"Are you sure about that? You seemed awfully tired before," I loved teasing her. The reactions I got were priceless.

"Bastard! Yes, I'm sure...just..." I slid a single finger inside, hooking it to find her g-spot. She let out the most amazing sound something between a shriek and a gash. _BINGO!_ I continued doing circular come-hither motions. She was so far gone by now, honestly so was I, another stroke and we would both come apart. I don't think I'd ever jizzed myself from pleasing a woman, but like most things with Sookie, this was new too. I didn't pay attention to anything but her…that was until we were rudely interrupted by a booming voice.

"What. The. Fuck?!" A man yelled.

"SHIT! JASON GET OUT!" Sookie yelled and scrambled about trying to get out of the restraints successfully managing to kick me in the head with her foot, not hard though.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!"

The man, Jason apparently, stormed out the door and down the stairs.

"Anything you'd like to tell me, Sookie?"

"Shut the fuck up, Eric, and get me outta these things!" Sookie was livid and panicking.

"Oh no, not before you tell me who the hell that was." Granted, I was being an arrogant idiot but if I knew she had male company coming over, I sure as hell wouldn't have stuck around.

"That was my brother, asshole! Now untie me!"

"Your brother? Umm woops."

_Not smart Northman, not smart at all. You fucked up big time. _

"Woops? Woops? Untie me this instant!" Geez she really had a set of lungs on her.

"Alright, take it easy. Stop struggling. You'll only tighten them further.

I managed untying her and she practically fell off the bed with the sheets tangled around her.

"You okay?"

"The fuck? No, I'm not okay! My brother just walked in on us with me spread out for the world to see! What could possibly make you think I was okay?"

Sookie retrieved a robe from her closet and walked out the door, slamming it shut as she went, leaving me on the bed with, what I'm sure, was the most dumbfounded expression in the history of fuck-ups. If it were my sister I had walked in on like that I would be pissed off too, not to mention wanting to kill the bastard who was defiling my sister. I took a few deep breaths and went downstairs to help clear the situation up, however the hell that was going to work.

Sookie was fuming when I got downstairs, and her coward cat had once again retreated to somewhere out of the way. No wonder she was so skittish.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Jason asked gesturing with his hands towards the stairs.

"That is none of your business, Jason! What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Now don't you change the subject. What about Bill, how's he gonna feel about this?"

"Oh you gotta be freaking kidding me!" Sookie exclaimed and threw her hands in the air. "You listen to me Jason Stackhouse, what I do is none of your goddamned business! What I do with my time doesn't concern you. You can't just waltz in here after going MIA for years and start acting all concerned and shit! I learned how to take care myself a long time ago. I don't need for you to pretend you actually care. As for Bill, you know very well what he did to me! Why would you bring that up? What the hell is the matter with you? And how did you get in here anyway, the door was locked?"

She let out a rugged breath, staring daggers at her brother. Who knew Sookie would be such a spitfire? Her hands were on her hips and she was impatiently tapping her foot. Her robe was slung haphazardly over her body, her skin slightly flushed, she looked fucking exquisite.

"I am your brother, Sookie. And when I walk in on you...philandering with this perv, I'm sure as hell going to react. I can't believe this degenerate is your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend..."

"I'm not her boyfriend..."

We both said in unison.

"You mean you're just...? Sookie, Gran did not raise you to be a harlot!"

Sookie stepped up to him and started jabbing him in the chest with a finger. It really was quite intriguing watching her. Here I thought she had been the shy, little girl next door type, when really she was a force to be reckoned with.

"_Philandering_! _degenerate_! _Harlot_! Mighty big words for such an imbecile. Did you get yourself a word-of-the-day calendar? You listen to me Jason and you listen real hard: I do not now, nor will I ever answer to you. I owe you nothing! You got that? Nothing! And don't you ever talk about Gran again! I was the one who took care of her until she died, while you were off doing God knows what! Now you tell me how you got your ass in here so I can deal with it and then you get the hell outta here! Start talking jackass!"

When Sookie mentioned her Grandmother it was easy to see she was holding back tears, but she stood her ground, which just made me respect her more. I probably should have stepped up and given that asshat a piece of my mind. Who the hell did he think he was talking to his sister like that? Yet, I didn't want to embarrass Sookie. She knew how to handle herself, hell she could handle me, she sure as hell could handle her brother.

Jason looked perplexed to say the least. He kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to come up with a response Sookie's verbal beating.

_Sookie 1. Asshat 0. _

"Well?" She demanded and pointed at the still open door.

"The door was locked, so...umm...I had the...umm...doorman let me in." Jason stammered.

"And you didn't think when a door is locked that nobody is home, or they don't want visitors? Really, how stupid are you? First you show up outta nowhere, demand to crash, trash my apartment, and now you're breaking in. What the fuck is the matter with you? You know what? I don't want to hear it! Just get out of my sight and stay that way!"

"Sookie, I..."

"OUT! NOW!"

Just as Sookie was pointing towards the door Pam and Amelia decided to show up.

_Well this is going to be interesting._

"Ladies," I greeted them.

"Sook, what's going on here?" Amelia asked and then moved her eyes to look at me, still only dressed in jeans, which Pam had been doing since they showed up with a devious smile on her face.

"Not now girls, I'm busy kicking my 'dear' brother's ass." Her tone was venomous.

"Oh okay," was Amelia's only reply.

Pam was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest.

"Pam, it's good too see you again. How 'bout you and I go out for a drink?" Asshat asked as he passed her at the door.

"Oh for Heaven's sake! Pam is gay, Jason, and she will never go out with you. When are you gonna get that into that thick skull of yours? Now get the fuck out!"

Jason finally got the message and sulked down the hall. Which now left the girls to be dealt with, I had a feeling Sookie was not up for playing nice.

"What. Was. That?" Amelia asked, looking almost as perplexed as Jason had.

"That was Jason being his 'charming' old self. What are you guys doing here? I'm kind of busy." Sookie sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter, she looked exhausted.

"Oh we see that," Pam said and quirked her head in my direction.

"Pam." Amelia warned.

"Okay okay, we just stopped by to see if you wanted to watch a movie? We brought Thor." She said and lifted up a bag from my deli.

"Rain check?"

"Sure no problem, c'mon Melia." she said and started to drag Amelia out of the apartment.

"But we brought ice cream," Amelia pouted.

"Some other time, I promise. See you tomorrow girls."

"Oh you bet your cute little ass we'll see you tomorrow missy," Pam promised. With that they left.

Sookie got up to lock the door behind them. In a flash I was behind her and spun her around. Watching her take charge like that was seriously fucking hot. I pressed her against the door, placing my hands on either side of her head, my face only an inch from hers. Just thinking about her taking command like that during one of our 'lessons' made me rock hard all over again.

"You know, Miss Stackhouse, you really have quite a potty mouth. Maybe I need to spank you some more and teach you a few manners?" I whispered.

Sookie bit her lip, trying not to laugh, but then she pushed her hands against my chest and got out of my hold.

"Oh no you don't," she said and backed away from me. "You are bad news mister. You need to get away from me."

"That would work so much better if you called me Sir, but mister works too," I said and slowly moved towards her. Sookie backed into the kitchen counter and fumbled for something, grabbing the first thing she found - a whisk. She held it out in front of herself, in an attempt to ward me off I guess, and continued to back into the living room.

"Sookie, put the whisk down. What are you gonna do, make me an omelet?" I laughed. Sookie was a sight for sure, her robe hanging open, her naked body exposed and a whisk in her hand.

"You just stay put and nobody is going to get hurt."

"Sorry Sookie, not gonna happen."

I lunged forward, but Sookie was faster and I only got a handful of her robe and yanked it off before she ran behind the couch. Well now I couldn't have that.

"Last warning, get over here or I'm coming after you."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" She taunted.

_Fair enough._

I sprinted across the room and jumped over the sofa. Sookie ran towards the kitchen again in a squeal. Luckily I was faster this time; I wrapped my arms around her stomach and threw her across my shoulder.

"Put me down, Eric! I'm not kidding. I will inflict serious pain on you if you don't put me down! You're in soooo much trouble!"

She was trying to wiggle herself free, which was fine by me since her luscious round ass was right in my face, no complaining from me. I sat us down on the couch, got her off my shoulders and bent her over my knees.

"Now, I do believe you're the one in trouble, Sookie. What did you think you'd accomplish by threatening me with a whisk, hmm? Except for..." I ran a hand across her ass, holding her in place with my other arm. Without warning I slapped her right cheek. "...This." Sookie yelped in response. I couldn't be positive, but I'm sure I heard her moaning too as she wiggled her butt.

"Are you going to be good and do whatever I say, whenever I say it?" I asked, trying to sound serious.

"No!" Sookie yelled.

"Not the answer I wanted, Sookie, try again," I spanked her other cheek several times in quick succession hard enough to make it sting just a bit and leaving a delicious pink tint on her soft skin.

"Okay okay...ouch...I'll do as you say," she pleaded.

I let my hand fall one last time, instead of another rap, I soothed rosy flesh, stroking my hand down her round buttocks and further down between her thighs.

_Fuck! Soaking wet!_


	8. 8 There Isn't Enough Pie

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**The Education of Sookie Stackhouse 8: ****There Isn't Enough Pie...**

Previously…

I sprinted across the room and jumped over the sofa. Sookie ran towards the kitchen again with a squeal. Luckily I was faster this time; I wrapped my arms around her stomach and threw her across my shoulder.

"Put me down, Eric! I'm not kidding. I will inflict serious pain on you if you don't put me down! You're in soooo much trouble!"

She was trying to wiggle herself free, which was fine by me since her luscious round ass was right in my face, no complaining from me. I sat us down on the couch, got her off my shoulders and bent her over my knees.

"Now, I do believe you're the one in trouble, Sookie. What did you think you'd accomplish by threatening me with a whisk, hmm? Except for..." I ran a hand across her ass, holding her in place with my other arm. Without warning I slapped her right cheek. "This."

Sookie yelped in response. I couldn't be positive, but I'm sure I heard her moaning too as she wiggled her butt.

"Are you going to be good and do whatever I say, whenever I say it?" I asked, trying to sound serious.

"No!" Sookie yelled.

"Not the answer I wanted, Sookie, try again," I spanked her other cheek several times in quick succession hard enough to make it sting just a bit and leaving a delicious pink tint on her soft skin.

"Okay okay...ouch...I'll do as you say," she pleaded.

I let my hand fall one last time, but instead of another rap, I soothed rosy flesh, stroking my hand down her round buttocks and further down between her thighs.

_Fuck! Soaking wet!_

_/_

Sookie:

_Ow. Pilow. Hard. Neck. __Hurt. Ow. Mmm. __Man-smell. __Goooood. Neck. Ow. Can't. Move. Bloody. Fucking. Hell. Why is my mattress moving and why does it have a heartbeat? Sookie, stop this weird inner monologue. Wait! Heartbeat?_

Instantly, I snapped my head up causing my neck to spasm and me to bite the inside of my cheek hard enough to taste blood. Son of bald b... There, snoring away to his heart's content, with legs and arms sprawled out and taking up all of my bed, was Eric. Naked Eric.

Since he took up all the space, it seemed I had slept on top of him…naked. _Holy hell._ Before I could contemplate our mutual nakedness, Eric, somehow, flipped us over (so I was now under him), nuzzled my neck, murmured something about the smell of vanilla, snuggled closed and made himself comfortable on top of me. Very comfortable. Every single part of him was pressing against me, and I do mean _every _part. Delicious as it might be, he was squeezing the life out of me.

"Eric, you're squashing me." I whispered and returned the nuzzling. He only grumbled in return and made no effort to wake up or move.

"I can't breathe. Get up," I tried a little louder.

His head popped up. He looked dazed for about a second, then something flashed over his eyes and he shot out of the bed.

"Shit," he almost yelled. "What time is it?"

"Just after 6 am," I said after looking at the clock. "Do you want coffee?"

"No," he snapped and started dressing.

"Don't you want a shower? There're towels in the closet." I asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"I gotta go, Sookie. I'll see you around."

It wasn't a question, and it sure didn't sound like a promise. Before I knew it, Eric was out the door and I sat naked on the bed utterly perplexed.

/

I had no idea why Pam and Amelia dragged me to the Club. I mean Eric had not invited me, or even been in contact with me since I woke up with him a week ago Thursday. Strange. But, as the girls pointed out, I did have a guest membership, which did not have any restrictions. I could come and go as I pleased. The girls had once again seen to my attire for the evening and I have to admit it was, in short, divine. A long dark red silk kimono held in place by a white sash with red flowers and red peep toe fuck-me-heels with large flowers. Now what was underneath it was the real treat: a red balconette bra covered with black lace and black frilly boy shorts. Any woman would feel sexy in this outfit. Yet…

"Sookie, I swear to the almighty creator of La Perla if you don't stop fidgeting I will strap you to the hood of the car. Sit. Still."

_That Pam._

"She's right," Amelia agreed. "What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing."

Yeah, that earned me a double count of bitch brows that only rivalled Kurt's from Glee. And when the bitch brows go up there is no escaping the inevitable – you are forced by some supernatural power to purge your soul.

"Fine! I just feel weird about going. I haven't talked to Eric since…"

"Since he tided you up, spanked, and fucked you into oblivion?" Pam asked sounding exasperated.

When I got to the office a couple of hours after waking up in bed with Eric, the girls had surrounded me before I had barely set a foot inside the building. Sweet Shepard of Judea, I swear those two could sniff out when something involving sex was afoot. Especially, sex involving Eric and myself. _Must be a gift._ This, of course, had led to me telling them absolutely everything – and I mean everything – that had transpired. The dungeon, the bath, Jason, the couch, and Eric's strange exit. Everything. Their response? A simultaneous "Hmmm" and nothing more. In fact they didn't mention it again in the days that passed. They seemed almost passive. That in itself should have told me they were up to something. Naturally, I was right.

Friday night I was whisked out of the office and stuffed into the back of a town car. If they weren't my friends I would say a full kidnapping operation was in process. The car pulled up to a nondescript salon with tinted windows. They rushed me inside and attacked in a blur of what I assumed were stylists, who unceremoniously divested me of my clothing and wrapped me a fluffy white robe.

"Surprise!" and "Happy birthday!" they both squealed.

Amelia was bouncing up and down as per usual. Pam had that all-knowing bitch face going on_. Curiouser and curiouser! By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes_. The ladies were definitely up to some scheme.

"Thank you, but you know very well it's not my birthday. Cut the crap."

"Happy Friday? Girls' night? Champagne?" Amelia asked.

"This is not how our girls' night usually goes and you know it. Spill, Amelia." I was getting rather miffed at this point.

Pam grabbed my arm and forcefully twirled me into a nearby chair. "For heaven's sake, Sookie, sit your ass down, drink some perfectly decent Cristal and let these people do their jobs."

Three hours later, we were once again in the car on the way to Eric's club. My hair was coiffured in some neat wavy flapper style, my skin was as smooth as the silk I was wrapped in - _Ouch_ – and my body was scented with ridiculous expensive green tea and vanilla body mist. If I didn't feel as sexy as I did, I'm sure I would feel like some overpriced cream petit four. But as always the girls knew what they were doing. I just wished the champagne had done something to calm my jittery nerves.

At the entrance, we handed our coats to Felicia; she smiled and wished us a pleasant evening. I never could keep my mouth shut around Pam and Amelia. Obviously they knew about Felicia's and my little escapade and giggled as we went down to the main lounge area. The details of the aforementioned experience had been disclosed during one of our numerous girls' nights. They had been shocked and amused, and oddly proud.

The slow sensuous beat of Massive Attrack's _Angel_ had the club vibrating with energy. The flickering of the lighted candelabras created ominous looking shadows on the walls. The instant you sat foot in the main lounge area you were changed. Almost as if by some magical force, a spell transported you into a world of sensual seduction. Moans and mewlings. Flesh against flesh. Mesmerizing scents and sights constricted your breathing, laced your body and transformed you into one of the carnal creatures roaming the club. Although sex of any kind was not allowed in the lounge, the atmosphere still changed you.

This was a first for me. Never had the club had this effect on me. The first time I;d been there it was as if looking into another world, a world where you could let your wildest fantasies run wild. Only now that fantasy was real. We had barely sat down at our table before Felicia came down to let me know Eric wanted to see me in his office. I've no idea how he found out I was there, maybe Felicia told him or he saw it on one of the many security cameras placed discreetly around the club (not in any of the private rooms of course).

The song had changed, but the beat was still the same, my hips swayed to the waves of sound. As I made my way down the corridors the past few weeks flashed through my mind. The first night had been an eye opener…and a little horrifying. My Gran would have called me a wanton hussy and then she would probably have giggled while demanding all the sorted details. Not many people knew that Gran was an avid reader of, shall we say, romance novels. Before I came to the club the thought of someone being able to extract so much pleasure from my body without knowing me was inconceivable. Yet from our first meeting, Eric had done just that. And it had no doubt changed me. On my way to Eric's office I decided that it was my turn to, I guess, return the favour. I didn't knock before I entered his office sauntered in with calculated steps, my hands untying the sash around my middle. Before I even opened the robe Eric spoke with the most authoritative businesslike voice possible.

"Keep your clothes on, Miss Stackhouse, and have a seat."

The spell was broken.

"I would have appreciated if you had made an appointment before your visit," he said calmly.

_Miss Stackhouse? Appointment?_

"Pam and Amelia brought me tonight, they said with my type of membership I could come any night." I was beyond confused.

"Yes, well I will re-evaluate their memberships in the future. Not that it matters now, though. I have decided to end our so-called arrangement. It's taking up valuable time from my business and, frankly, my club doesn't cater to novices and dabblers. I run a respectable business, but some of my clients have noted that we've become more lenient in regards to some of our rules. It will not do if I start losing business, not to mention money, over a mere error in judgement on my part. I'm sure you understand, Miss Stackhouse."

_What. The. Fuck?_

There was no hint of emotion in his voice or in his demeanour. He actually gave that speech without drawing breath. I felt as if I had been hit in the stomach with a 2 x 4. How could he have gone from the fun and carefree, although a little weird, Eric to this robot-like man? I had no idea, but I was sure as hell going to find out.

"Let me get this straight," I started. "I'm a novice, a dabbler and an error? I agree I might be a bit inexperienced, but that was uncalled for. And need I remind you that you were the one who initiated our relationship?" I tired to keep my voice as steady as possible. What kind of person would call someone an error?

"Not relationship, Miss Stackhouse, arrangement. As you pointed out I was the one who started it and now I'm ending it. You are of course welcome to apply for a membership, provided you have at least five members of five years or more to vouch for you, as the regulations state. I don't run some dive here and depending on the membership, it could cost as much as ten thousand dollars per year. Felicia will provide you with an application. My services are, however, no longer available. Good evening, Miss Stackhouse."

With that he dismissed me, but I would have none of it.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you son of bitch?" I yelled. Tears had started to slide down my cheeks. Never had I felt so humiliated. "Do you think you can treat me like some play thing for your convenience? What about the night at the party? Did you just use me to get back at Lorena and Bill? Answer me, Eric. Dammit!"

"Lower your voice. I run a respectable club; I will not have you cause a scene. As for the party and our interaction, it was a tool, which worked rather well. Now, as I told you my services are no long available."

"Up yours and your respectability, you piece of shit!"

I couldn't think or breathe; I had to get out of there. Before I knew it I was out of the door running towards the lounge. I managed to compose myself enough to slow down and walk as steadily as possible through the area, but I couldn't hide my tears. The girls, of course, noticed me before I was up the stairs.

"Sookie, what the he…" Pam yelled, but I didn't stop. I just had to get away from this place and fast.

"What's wrong, Sookie?" Felicia asked visibly concerned, when I demanded my coat and purse. I didn't answer here. There was one thing I had to do before I left. I didn't have $10,000. I only had $2,000 in my savings account, which I had worked my ass off to earn. It would simply have to do. I fumbled with the purse, trying to get my check book out while drying away tears with the back of my hand. I finally got the damned thing out and wrote the check.

"Tell Mr. Northman it's compensation for his time," I said before I hightailed out of the club.

Thank God the town car was waiting outside in the parking lot. I had to stop before I made it to the car; the shoes Pam had me wear were killing my feet. Running had not been a good idea. The shoes had to go. I was almost at the car when I heard Eric's voice behind me.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, holding the check out in front of him.

"Consider it payment for services rendered," I snapped.

Eric was about to say something when the girls appeared and were screaming up a storm. I didn't stay to hear the end of it, but got into the car and left.

I had the driver drop me off at the office so I could leave my attire for Pam, which I'm sure she got from some photo shoot or other. I always kept an extra set of clothes in my locker, since you never know when you might need it. My car was still there since they had kidnapped me earlier. Quickly, I changed and wrote a note for my boss saying I had to take some time off for a family emergency. My boss was usually very understanding, but some day soon I'm sure he would have enough of me taking time off. Within half an hour I was home packing.

/

Life is unpredictable at best. It makes life exciting. Yet, the few constants and reliable things in our lives are what we cling to. Maybe we crave the predictable? I thought I did.

I thought my life was set in stone; I would marry Bill. We would get both our careers going. We would, eventually, start a family. A boy and a girl. Maybe a third child when the kids were a little older- just one more before we were both too old for it to happen. I didn't want an unpredictable life. I wanted Gran and Pap's life.

None of this has happened though. Luckily, I still have a few things to cling to. Things that keep me grounded. The family farm house Gran left me when she died back in Bon Temps. The east facing kitchen, where you suck up the first rays of morning light as you drink your coffee. The wrap around porch with the white weathered swing. Which is where I found myself at six in the morning, crying my eyes out, with Tina in my lap and cup of Gran's favorite brand of coffee.

It's funny what you notice in order to take your mind off of where your life took the wrong turn.

Gran's dusted green ceramic coffee cups with the lavender butterflies on them. Pap's used to make up stories about the butterflies when I was a little girl. They weren't butterflies, they were really fairies trapped in the cups by the pottery maker, and one day, when the spell is broken, the fairies would be free again. I believed his stories more than anything. I wanted my own fairy tale.

Instead I got completely screwed over. I couldn't blame anyone but myself.

After spending a week at Gran's house, being back in my own apartment was a relief. I'm not sure Tina was thrilled; she had enjoyed spending time outside in Gran's garden and the woods near by. As much as I loved the old farmhouse, this was my home.

Since I hadn't brought my cell phone with me, the first thing I did was turn it on. Immediately, I was bombarded with missed called alerts, texts, and voice mails. A grand total of sixty three to be exact. Sweet Lord you'd think the world was ending or something. The first ten voice-mails were from Amelia and Pam who were concerned about my well-being. I quickly ran through them and deleted all of them. There were a few texts from my boss telling me he had received an assignment I had e-mailed me and to take as much time off as I needed. Why he hadn't fired my butt yet was a mystery. I had been slacking lately, I knew it, but that was going to change from now on. _Goodbye Slacker Sookie, hello Responsible, Career-Driven Miss Stackhouse._ The rest were from the terrible twos ranging from Pam threatening to kick me ass if I didn't call them soon, to a hysterical Amelia sobbing on the phone. I admit it hadn't been fair of me to leave like that, but I needed space. I sent them both a text to let them know I was home safe n' sound and asked them to come over for dinner later.

It took me the better part of an hour to get through the rest of the texts. I was exhausted by the end. I didn't recognize the number from the last voice mail, but the soft smooth voice I had been trying to forget resonated through the receiver.

Eric…

"Sookie, it's Eric…"

_No shit…_

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. We should talk. I still have your check, I'm not going to give it to Pam or Amelia to give to you. If you want it back you'll just have to meet with me. Okay. Call me when you get this message."

_Son of a bitch!_

The voice mail was from earlier the same day. Who the hell did he think he was? After telling me to get the hell out of his sight he dared to contact me. The time I had spent in Bon Temps to decompress went straight out the window, replaced by the same anger that coursed through my blood when I was in his office.

There was a knock on my front door; you can say what you want about my girls, but they move fast. I would have to talk to them about the concept of 'dinner later', which definitely didn't mean 'come over the second you get this text at three in the afternoon'. I was prepared to tell them to eff off and come back later, only when I opened the door it wasn't the girls. It was Eric, holding a pie and two Styrofoam cups of coffee in his hands, with a demure, almost apologetic, look on his face.

_Motherf…stubborn, stupid__est piece of worthless shit in the history of mankind. _

"Sookie," he greeted me and moved the hand holding the pie towards me as a peace offering.

Well, there was only one thing for me to do – I tried to slam the door shut. Unfortunately, Eric was standing too close to the door, making it impossible for me to close. I tried to push him out of the way, but the stupid Viking wouldn't budge.

"Sookie, would you please just listen to me before you smash my face in?"

This obviously isn't working right. Business Sookie please stand up.

I let go of the door, causing Eric to tumble into the apartment. He, of course, managed to compose himself without dropping anything. If I hadn't been so angry the situation may have seemed comical.

"Please vacate my apartment, or I'll be forced to contact the police." I said in an even voice, trying to convey as much loathing as humanly possible.

"Would you please just listen to me?" Eric urged again. "Just for a minute, I promise you can mutilate my face afterwards if you don't like what you hear. Please?"

Oh geez he turned on the sad puppy dog eyes. _Stay firm, Sookie._

"Let's just sit, have some pie, and talk…please?"

"I don't think so. I remember what happened the last time we had pie…"

The smile on his lips was subtle, but it was there nonetheless.

"Besides, you made yourself perfectly clear the last time we spoke. You got your payment, there's nothing left for us to discuss. Please just leave me alone."

I tried to close the door on him, but Tina had other plans. She had come out of her perpetual hiding; sniffing and meowing her way around his legs. She all but threw herself at him, probably in search of cat nip, while trying to drag him further into the apartment. The idiot had turned my own cat against me.

_Traitor!_

Eric was amused; chuckling and grinning like, well, the cat that ate the canary, while I tried to dislodge Tina from his leg. The stupid cat wouldn't have it and clawed me instead.

"Ouch! Tina! Bad kitty. Bad kitty. Get out of here." The traitor scrambled off to her hiding place.

_A/N: Missus T, thank you so much with all the help on this chapter. I'm so glad I got to meet you in NYC. *HUGS*_

_Thanks everybody for being so incredibly patient with me._

"_Curiouser and curiouser!" is from Alice in Wonderland._

"_By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes_." is from _Macbeth._


End file.
